Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii
by Kamen-Oh
Summary: After 5 years Yugi's cousin Daigo suprises him with his return and Yugi is ecstatic. However he does not know the danger he and his friends will face, or of his cousin's new powers. Set post cannon Uchuu Keiji Gavan crossover. OCs and parings to come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan.

Author's note: I decided it's time to take a break from writing my usual Romance fics/Lemons and finally do one of the Yu-Gi-Oh, Toei Tokusatsu Hero crossovers I wanted to since joining the site a whole... three months ago (Not that long when you think about it) My first time using an OC in a fic as well.

I recently went on to Veoh for the first time in a while since many of my programs were taken down (Damn it Toei!) I don't know what I was expecting, but I was able to find all the episodes of both Uchuu Keiji Gavan, and Uchuu Keiji Sharivan reposted with decent subtitles (I'll post links on profile). So in order to celebrate my discovery it is time for my first crossover!

Additional notes and Rating: Rated T for violence and maybe occasional strong langue. This is my first story using the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh names, and honorifics. Since I have to use the Japanese Uchuu Keiji names (No alternative) I thought I might as well be consistent. Any Japanese words I use I will translate at the bottom.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 1: Reunited by fate

It was a moderately hot fall day in Domino city and the beginning of the school year. Outside Domino High school stood a young man who never stood there before, he went by the name of Ichijouji Daigo. As his deep gray-green eyes stared down the building ahead of him he could feel himself becoming more, and more anxious in both senses of the word. It was nerve racking to believe for the first time in years he was going to see his best friend and family again; Muto Yugi.

It may have been long but to him it felt like yesterday when he and Yugi would play and have fun together. According to his father Ichijiouji Retsu and his father's sister, his aunt Hoshino Tsukiko (who was later known as Muto Tsukiko, who was Yugi's mother) the two of them from age two were almost completely inseparable and much more like brothers then cousins. Dagio's mother Mimi was convinced that the only reason the two were ever separated was the fact they lived in different homes. Retsu, Mimi, and Daigo's grandfather Qom soon stopped seeing Yugi as a nephew, but as another son. And in turn Tsukiko, her husband Muto Yusuke, and Yugi's grandfather Sugoroku felt the same level of love for Diago.

He could still remember bits and pieces of the days he would and Yugi would spend together, and could not remember one dull moment. They always found a fun way to entertain themselves whether it was playing numerous amounts of games, watching television, or simply talking they always had fun.

He could also clearly remember Mazaki Anzu. At the age of six or seven if he remembered correctly Yugi made friends with young Anzu and she began hanging out with them regularly. At first he was much more then jealous of Yugi's new friend but as the three of them continued to be together more he and she became great friends as well, and he wondered if she and Yugi were still friends and if he would see her again.

With all the happy memories that flooded his mind some pain started to creep in as well. He could remember the pain when he had to leave 5 years ago. He could remember Yugi's heartbroken face when he delivered the news. And he remembered the pain of not being able to tell him why. He was devastated when Yugi was at first very mad at him for not telling him where he was going but he forgave Daigo when he promised that he would return. Daigo was forbidden to tell Yugi, but the real reason he didn't tell him was that he didn't want to fear him. Plus he wasn't too sure if Yugi would even believe him. After all telling somebody you're leaving earth can sound ludicrous but it was the truth in Daigo's case.

Daigo spent his entire life on earth due to his father's reassignment to earth before he was born, and he only heard stories of his father's home; The planet bird, but that all changed after he turned twelve years old.

Retsu and Mimi received the news from Qom that their presence was once again needed on planet bird at the Galactic Union Patrol Uchuu Keiji training facility. It appeared that ruminates of the evil alien criminal forces that threatened earth before were reemerging and formed an alliance known as DaiMakuu, and they have been scene disrupting planets in deep space. In response the Galactic union patrol needed the best to teach their new Keijis.

Mimi was already one of the most accomplished union patrol teachers having trained a quite a few notable Keijis herself.

Retsu was one of the most respected warriors in union patrol history and many students were eager to learn from one so legendary.

It was hard for them but they knew they had to go in order to help train the people that would prevent destruction caused by DaiMakuu. They gave young Daigo the option to stay on earth however he quickly denied so he could gain the skills necessary to defend his friends, family, and earth.

Daigo remained still as he stared at the building, and looked at his new school uniform that he sported happily, along with a black top and black leather boots in order to add his own style to the otherwise plain blue uniforms, before reflecting on why he himself had returned to earth.

"Yugi-Chan" Daigo said to himself with his mission in mind. "They won't harm you. I promise." He said mentally before he headed into the school.

* * *

><p>Daigo walked up and down the halls of Domino high and slowly began to remember the short comings of a lot of earth schools, but the environment overall pleasant. As he continued to walk the walls he received many different looks from different people. Some looks where blank, while others were friendly in nature, he also received a fair amount of smiles from the girls walking the halls, which in turn led to many looks of hatred and envy from some of the male students.<p>

But none of that truly mattered to Daigo as he was too concentrated on his overall task, and the immediate task of finding out where in god's name he was supposed to be going. After much debate and confusion he soon approached a pale, white haired boy who appeared friendly and asked for assistance.

"Excuse me" he said to get his attention. "Can you help me? I'm new and I don't know where anything is." He said with a smile and slight blush as he showed the other male his schedule.

The white haired boy let out a laugh before responding. "Of course" he said with a kind smile as he took Daigo's schedule. "I came here during mid-sophomore year myself and I know I was confused."

Daigo smiled in response "It's nice that somebody understands."

The white haired teen nodded then looked at Daigo's schedule and began reading it. "Hm…" He started his response. "Our first 4 classes are the same" he stated. "You can just follow me for a while and I'll explain how the school works along the way." He informed.

"Really?" Daigo asked for conformation. "Thank you." Daigo responded before he took back his schedule offered a hand to the white haired teen. "My name's Ichijouji by the way." (Introducing yourself by last name is Japanese custom for those who didn't know. Just watch the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh for examples.)

The White haired teen smiled in response and took Daigo's hand into his own "Nice to meet you. I'm Bakura."

'Bakura?' Daigo said to himself while trying to maintaining his smile. 'Could it be?' asked himself.

"Is something wrong Ichijouji-San?" Bakura asked when he noticed his slight change in his expression.

"I…" Daigo attempted to respond before the first bell rang loudly. 'Saved by the bell' Daigo thought.

"Oh come on then Ichijouji-san I'll show you where our first class is" Bakura said as he indicated Daigo to follow him.

Daigo and Bakura walked down the hallway and exchanged in small conversation.

Bakura was excited because he seemed to be making a new friend in this teen with jet blacked hair, which was almost opposite to his own near pearl white hair.

Daigo was enjoying the company of Bakura and the conversation but could not shake some thoughts from his mind. 'Could this be Bakura Ryou?' he asked himself. Besides his personal mission and the one assigned to him, he remembered one he took on behalf of a friend. 'He does have the hair.' He said to himself 'I'll just have to see.'

* * *

><p>Soon enough Daigo and Bakura walked into their first class room and they were greeted by the sight of classroom empty except with a blonde haired teen attempting to strangle someone with brown hair that was formed into a point.<p>

"Honda I swear to god if you try this shit again I'll kill you!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Damn it" Honda was able to say in a frustrated tone with oxygen he had.

"Jonouchi you're gonna hurt him" a black haired boy said trying to interfere.

"Not now dice boy!" Jonouchi retorted.

"Please… let me go" Honda said while he was begging to lose more and more oxygen.

With a load grunt Jonouchi let go of Honda and pushed him away from him.

"Jonouchi you if anyone else was here right now you would be screwed." The black haired teen stated.

"I know Otogi" Jonouchi retorted.

Bakura in order to let their precise in the room be known nocked on the door and all there males instantly turned to the door in fear but were relieved when they saw Bakura standing there.

"Hey Bakura" The black haired teen greeted Bakura before turning his attention towards Daigo. "Hi" He stated before approaching Daigo and offering him a hand. "I'm Otogi."

Daigo smiled in response and shock Otogi's hand. "Ichijouji" Daigo stated simply.

Otogi then motioned over to the blonde and the brunette he was previously strangling, who he was now scolding quietly as more people were entering the class room. "They are Jonouchi and Honda."

Jonouchi and Honda each gave a look towards Otogi, Bakura, and Daigo when they heard their names being called. Daigo offered a small friendly wave which Jonouchi somewhat acknowledged before returning to scolding Honda.

"They're both very nice people it's a shame this is your first time seeing them." Bakura stated in his friend's defense. "Please don't hold this against them."

Daigo simply shrugged in response "Good people get angry." Daigo stated simply. "It's no big deal."

"That's nice you understand." Bakura responded.

"I try. What is the problem anyway?" Daigo asked Otogi in a whisper.

"It's about Jonouchi's sister that's all I'm gonna say you can ask Jonouchi if you want." He responded.

Daigo then looked towards Joey and saw the ragefull fire burning in his eyes. "I'll ask some other time." He said with a chuckle.

"Wise choice" Otogi said before all three of them took open seats and sat down like the other students that have entered the classroom.

"Otogi-kun do you know who else is in this class?" Bakura asked looking across the room for familiar faces.

"Actually Yugi and Anzu are both in this class they should be here soon." Otogi responded happily.

At the mention of their names Daigo eyes widened dramatically and he fought back so hard against the embarrassing smile that was threating to take over his face. He had no idea that all people he had met were Yugi's friends. It certainly made things easier.

Before they had a chance to continue their conversation the two other teens approached them and Jonouchi turned his attention to Daigo.

"Hey" Jonouchi greeted. "I'm… uh sorry you had to see that." He stated. "Please don't think I'm cruel person." He stated before offering a hand. "I'm Jonouchi."

"Honda" Honda identified himself before he offered Daigo his hand.

Daigo smiled at the two and knew from them and along with Bakura and Otogi that his cousin had chosen some good friends.

"It's nice to meet you both." He said after shaking both of their hands. "I'm Ichijouji"

"Well it's nice to meet you Ichi" Jonouchi responded abbreviating his name before he looked out of the corner of his eye to see a small spiky haired teen enter the room. "Yugi!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to him and pulled him into what was meant to be affectionate hug but wound up being almost a choke hold.

"Jonouch-Kun… can't breathe" Yugi was able to say.

"Oh sorry Yug" Jonouchi apologized. "I haven't seen you in a week."

"Kabia wanted me to make a promotional appearance you know that." Yugi responded.

"Well I still missed you." Jonouchi responded.

"Hey Yugi!" The group said in unison.

"Hey everybody!" Yugi said as he approached the group in their seats and noticed someone sitting there he did not recognize and approached his desk.

Bakura took it upon himself to introduce to the new kid to Yugi. "Oh Yugi this is…"

Before Bakura could finish his statement Dagio raised his hand to halt his speaking. "There is no need Bakura-Kun" Daigo stated to the surprise and slight confusion to of the people surrounding him. "Me and Yugi know each other quite well." He said with a large grin.

The group then instantly turned to Yugi who blushed from the comment and everybody suddenly staring at him. "You… know me?" He said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Daigo's grin diminished and was replaced with a look of confusion as soon looked straight into Yugi's eyes to find no recognition. "You don't recognize me." He said before folding his arms leaning back in his chair. "I have to admit Yugi-Chan I'm little hurt."

"Uh…" Was all Yugi could think to say. 'Who is this guy... and why is he calling me Chan?' He thought to himself. All of Yugi's friends shared the same level of confusion and wondered who Ichijouji was.

"Well I guess I do look a little different" he said with a chuckle as he remembered his appearance is now much different from the last time Yugi had say him. "You on the other hand Yugi-Chan have pretty much stayed the same." Daigo chuckled once again before continuing. "And you promised me you would try to grow some. It's been five years and you look like you've grown maybe one or two." Dagio said. "What's the problem Yugi-Chan?"

"What?" Yugi let slip out before returning to his thoughts. 'Five years?' he asked himself. 'And why is he calling me Chan!' he asked himself angrily while not visibly displaying his frustration. 'It's so embarrassing! It's even worse than when…when…' Yugi stopped his thoughts and his confused and frustrated expression turned into a now blank stare as he remembered the person who regularly referred to him as Chan. 'that was… five years ago.'

Yugi walked up closer to the desk of the person he now believed he knew. "D-Daigo?" Yugi asked somewhat faintly.

Daigo's grin grew once he heard Yugi say his name. "Yo Yugi."

Yugi's eyes shot open and an immeasurable smile graced his face "Daigo-Chan!" Yugi exclaimed as he pulled his cousin into a hug. "You're back" he stated happily almost on the verge of happy tears and caring who in the room saw them.

"Yugi you really haven't changed have you?" Daigo responded happily while patting his cousin's back.

Yugi released his cousin and looked into his eyes which he now recognized. "I just can't believe it." He stated happily before he turned to his friends to see all of their confusion. "Everybody this is Ichijouji Daigo he's my cousin." He stated with a smile.

"Your cousin?" Bakura was the first to ask.

"You didn't recognize your cousin?" Jo asked while ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Hey to be fair I did look a lot different." Daigo said in his cousin's defense. "I was shorter, my hair wasn't nearly as dark or as long, and my eyes were more green."

"Thank you Daigo." Yugi responded.

As the group was laughing and started to become better acquainted with Daigo Mazaki Anzu entered the class now almost full since first period would begin soon, and noticed that all of her friends were crowding around a few desks in the center of the room.

"Hey guys!" she said happily as she approached her friends.

Yugi turned his attention from Daigo from to acknowledge his longtime friend. "Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed. "You'll never guess what-…" Yugi started before Daigo interrupted.

"Anzu-Chan my god!" Daigo blurted out in aw over Anzu's appearance. 'Who knew she would be hot?' he asked himself before ruffling through Yugi's hair. "Why couldn't you grow like she did Yugi?" he asked him.

"Stop teasing me Daigo!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I can't help it" he responded simply.

Upon hearing the unknown boy's name and seeing the banter between him and Yugi a large smile grew on Anzu's face as she recognized her old friend.

"Oh my god Daigo!" Anzu screamed happily and hugged from his desk. "I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

"Too long" Daigo said happily.

"When did you get back?" She asked before their teacher had entered the room and the second bell rung.

"I'll tell you later." He responded before Anzu and the rest of the class got settled for the lesson.

Nobody out of Yugi's friends could focus on the lesson.

Otogi was too busy exchanging looks with girls across the room.

Honda was relieved that Jonouchi forgave him for trying too hard to get his younger sister Shizuka to go out with him, he didn't realize how uncomfortable Shizuka was with his attempts and he was happy Jonouchi didn't hurt him as much as he could.

Jonouchi was regretting hurting one of his best friends but he did what he had to in the name of sister.

Bakura was too lost in a world of his own muilitiple thoughts to concentrate.

And of course both Yugi and Anzu were elated that Daigo had returned and began reminiscing about their childhood.

However Yugi was also suprised sbout the amount of affection that Anzu showed, but they were childhood friends who havent seen each other in years so it was normal... right?

Last was Daigo. He of course was so happy to see Yugi and Anzu again, but he was also comtenplating something he saw when Anzu hugged him; jealousy in his cousins eyes. 'This should be fun' he said to himself in a joking matter. He began to image what he and his friends would do, and the group of new friends he perhaps just made. He was very happy however his thoughts took a more serious tone. 'I wish I could return on happier terms.' He said as he reflected on why he was needed to come to earth. 'But I must do my job. Yugi will be safe.' He told himself.

He soon looked to left to Bakura and couldnt help but think about his mission he took on behave of a good friend. 'She said Bakura Ryou.' He said mentally. 'White hair, pale, brown eyes, it all fits.' He said to himself. 'How exactly am i supposed to explain this to him?'

He then began thinking of the explaining he had to. He needed to explain where he was for the past few years and what he has been doing. He knew he could make up suitable answers to dispel curiosity and was not worried. However how was he supposed to explain to Yugi that a criminal organization from deep space was targeting him?

* * *

><p>This is my introduction to my first crossover attempt and my first story with an OC so please go easy on me.<p>

つづく


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Author's Note: First off I need to thank **OliviaGraham, InsanityByDefinition, dbzgtfan2004**, and **Magician of Kehemet.** I really appreciate the reviews and thank you very much for your encouragement and intput.

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 2: Reflections

After the bell run signaling the end of first period the group met outside the class room and began talking in the hallway before Jonouchi and Honda left in one direction, Otogi and Bakura left another, and Yugi, Anzu, and Daigo left in a different one.

"So are really back for good?" Yugi asked Daigo with a large smile.

"I think I might be" Daigo responded with a smile.

"This is great!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's just like old times" Anzu added.

"Exactly" Daigo stated before putting one arm around Yugi's shoulder and the other around Anzu's "I missed you guys" he said with a smile.

"Ichijouji-Kun!" Bakura called from a little down the hall which made Daigo turn around in response. "Our class is this way" he said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you" Daigo replied with a small smile. He then ruffled both Yugi and Anzu's hair "I'll see you guys later" he said before rushing over to Bakura.

"It's nice to see he hasn't changed much" Anzu said to Yugi as they began walking.

"Well he does look different" Yugi stated. "I can't belive I couldn't recognize him. He's my family!" Yugi said embarrassed.

"Do be too hard on yourself you haven't seen him in five years." Anzu reassured.

"I guess you're right." Yugi replied before his smile grew again as himand Anzu said to walk to their classes.

* * *

><p>Dagio had caught up to Bakura and he had begun to explain to Daigo how to navigate through the school.<p>

"Thank you so much for helping me." Daigo said in appreciation.

"It's no problem Ichijouji-Kun." Bakura replied.

Daigo paused for a brief moment before responding "You know you can call me Daigo if you want." He stated.

"Really?" Bakura asked.

"Sure" Daigo responded. "You're a nice enough guy and I have a feeling we will be seeing more of each other so I don't see why not." Daigo assured.

"Oh, ok" Bakura responded. "Then you can me Ryou if you want." He said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me Ryou-Kun" Daigo said.

Bakura and Daigo walked a few more steps before reaching their destination. "Here is our next class; Chemistry." He said referencing the room they were approaching.

"Let's go" Daigo said as he patted Bakura's back and they entered the room.

Bakura and Daigo each sat in class attempting to listen to the teacher, but they each got lost in their own thought.

'I can't believe how quickly we are becoming friends.' Bakura thought to himself. 'And I'm glad he'll never have to meet the other Bakura' he thought. Bakura jittered a bit when the thought of his Yami entered his mind. He was sealed away and could never return however the memory of his Yami still haunted him. He couldn't believe all the terrible things he has allowed to happen and all the danger he put his friends in. He still felt the tremendous guilt and he desperately wanted to redeem himself for his actions, and making the life of new student easier while making a friend at the same time would be a good way to start.

Daigo already felt no need to pay attention so his mind quickly wondered off. He looked towards Bakura, and once he did a serious look appeared on his face. 'I knew it.' Daigo said to himself. 'He is Ryou.' He said before chuckling 'I knew he looked a lot like her.' He said before he remembered his final moments before leaving Planet Bird.

**Flashback****:**

It had been recently announced that Daigo had been assigned to earth. Once the news was spread Dagio upon request of a dear friend tried to convince the counsel of the Union patrol to let her accompany him on his venture however it soon proved difficult.

Even with his father, mother, and grandfather being the legends and high ranking officers they were the girl in question was underage; only by a few months but still underage. Daigo then had the unfortunate task of breaking the news to her.

Daigo soon after receiving the denial went to his friend's dormitory and informed her of the news.

"What?" The pale white haired teen asked in shock as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Daigo responded faintly as he stared at the floor.

"No… NO!" She screamed as she ran over her bed and began to cry while lying face down on it.

Daigo slowly walked over to her bed, sat on it and began patting his friend's back in an attempt to support her. "Amane please don't…" he started before she turned over and swatted his hand away.

"This isn't fair!" She screamed before she hugged her knees. "I've been waiting to get my chance to go back to earth for years" she said as she continued to cry into her knees "and when it finally comes I CAN'T GO!" She said putting extra empathies on the end of her statement, and she continued to cry until she felt two hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see Daigo looking back at her.

"Amane please" he pleaded. "You know you're too young to leave the academy, you have to be at least fifteen." He reminded her.

"I know" she said as she tried to wipe away some of her still flowing tears.

Dagio smiled in order to turn the situation more positive. "You will be fifteen in a few months you can go back soon." He said in a calm reassuring fashion.

"But that's only if I qualify" she rebutted. "And what happens if there is another blockade blocking access to earth?" She asked in reference to the recent events before she shed more tears. "I might not get another chance."

Daigo took one of Amane's trembling hands into his own to calm her down. "Amane. I swear if that happens I will break through it and bring you back myself."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked with a smile on tear covered face.

He nodded as his first action of response. "I know how much this means to you." He began. "Ever since you were rescued and brought here as a little girl you have become like a sister to me." He explained. "I swear you will get your chance to return."

"Daigo" She cried before she pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Daigo then broke the hug and wiped remaining tears from her face. "You should get some rest you need it." He instructed.

"I will" Amane replied.

"Goodnight" Daigo told her before he got off her bed and walked towards her door.

"Wait." Amane said before Daigo could exit.

Daigo turned to face her before responding "Yes?" He asked.

"You are going to be in Japan right?" She asked.

"Yes" He responded.

"Please… could you look for him for me?" She asked faintly.

"I…" Before Daigo could respond Amane began speaking again.

"Please it's been five years since I've been gone" She stated almost again in tears. "He thinks I'm dead, and for all I know he could be!" She screamed.

"Amane I doubt he is dead." Daigo said in a tone that was designed to lighten her mood. "Wasn't he only 12 at the time?" He asked remembering the three year age difference between them.

"Anything can happen" she said "He could have gotten sick, caught in a thunder storm or…" Amane whimpered before finishing her statement "Car accident." She said in remembrance of her painful memory.

"Amane…" Daigo attempted to begin again before Amane interrupted.

"Please he's my brother. I need to know he's alright, and he needs to know I'm alive!" She screamed before Daigo once again came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Bakura Amane" he started "I swear I'll find Ryou and tell him you're alive."

"Thank you" she said with heavy apperception. She then reached behind her neck a pulled out the necklace that was at this point concealed in her shirt. "Give this to him." She said before handing it to him.

Daigo took a brief moment to observe the necklace that Amane handed him. The chain was silver and shined beautifully. Daigo paid attention to the silver tag that hanged on it, and he noticed the Kanji engraved on it. "Amane my Precious Little Sister" he read aloud and Amane nodded in response.

"He gave it to me when I turned seven." She explained. "He saved up all of his money to get me it. I haven't stopped wearing it since." She said as remembered the happiness her brother had given her.

"It's very nice" Daigo pointed out.

"I know" she responded happily. "I got him one when he turned ten." She added.

Daigo turned to look at Amane. "What did it say?" He asked her.

"Ryou my loving Brother" she repeated from memory. "I doubt he still has it though."

"You never know" Daigo said with a smile.

**End flashback****:**

"Ichijouji-San" Daigo heard the teacher say breaking him from his thoughts.

"Since you seem so interested in chemistry could you tell the class elements number sixty six, eighty, and one hundred nineteen?" He asked.

Daigo wanted to grim at the teacher's attempt to embarrass him however he decided to simply answer the question. "Dysprosium, Mercury, and there is no element one hundred nineteen." He responded.

The teacher and the rest of the class stared in awe as Daigo answered the question strictly from memory. "Impressive" the teacher said upon Daigo's response with an amused smile as he returned to his lesson.

Daigo looked over and noticed Ryou's laughing, before he ceased and returned to the introductory lesson. 'He looks so much like his sister when he laughs' he said before he reached into his pocket to fell the necklace that Amane instructed him to give to Ryou. 'I can't believe I found him so soon, and at all.' He thought. 'How do explain to him his sister is alive?' He asked himself.

"_RING! RING!_" The school bell's sounded signaling the period's conclusion. All the students gathered their things before exiting the room two of whom being Daigo and Ryou.

"That was impressive how you handled that situation." Ryou stated as they walked down the hall.

Daigo only shrugged in response. "I know a lot about chemistry."

"So it seems." Ryou responded as Daigo and continued walking until they reached their next class.

* * *

><p>The calculus class began and Daigo finished the assignment assigned at the beginning very quickly and soon got lost in his thoughts. He thought about Yugi and Anzu. He was overwhelmed with a joy at the mere thought about spending time with them again. Even though he also saw them for a few moments before it was clear they had changed in a few ways.<p>

Anzu still seemed like the caring, affectionate, and positive person he remembered. He was glad that her personality had not changed much, however he was curious to see if her temper remained. He began to remember her temper and funny situations it landed him in, before he reflected on her new appearance. Her face still had a cute almost childlike quality perfectly mixed with a beautiful mature complex, and he felt so happy for her that her eyes that everybody adored remained the same. Her body was now thin and very well-toned. He remembered how he used to complement her on her breast that began to form right before he left which would result in him being hit and called a pervert. Her chest now along with a lot of other parts of her body only grew and became very womanly. As Daigo sat in thought he chuckled and thought the Anzu may have been a little right in calling him a perv.

Yugi on the other hand had physically grown nowhere near as much as Anzu. He seemed to grow only a small amount after Daigo had left. His figure and height was all relatively the same except with the addition of some inches, and his hair was in the same utterly fascinating tricolored style that it has always been and maybe even larger then Daigo remembered. But Daigo was able to tell very easily that Yugi had matured beginning when he looked in his eyes. When he looked into Yugi's eyes he saw a quite intensity buried in the deep purple color that he had never saw before. Even if Yugi still appered very childlike, and had a childlike sense of optomisim his maturity was present. The look in Yugi's eyes and the way he had walked showed an unrivaled confidence in himself. Daigo was ecstatic to see this confidence in him. He had told Yugi for several years that he needed to be more confident and he was so glad that by some means he had.

As he thought about the two he wondered if there was anything going on between the two more than a friendship level. It would something he would defiantly have to investigate.

He soon beyond his control drifted back to his unfinished thoughts about Ryou and Amane. It was the first time in a very long while he was truly anxious about something to such a degree. It's was an amazing story of how she winded up on Planet Bird, and in the academy, a story which Daigo would explain to Ryou once he figured out how to do it.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Daigo and Ryou were heading to the last class they shared together; Physical education, and Daigo noticed a sigh coming from his new white haired friend as they were approaching the gym.<p>

"Something wrong?" Daigo asked.

"I hate P.E" Ryou responded simply.

"Hey come on what are they gonna make us do on the first day?" Daigo asked. "At most we are just going to do some running and a little cardio."

"I know it's just… nevermind." Ryou responded.

Daigo felt the Ryou wasn't telling him something but instead of prying he decided to let it be as figured Ryou would either tell him, or he would find out.

The two of them along with many other students sat on the bleachers until they were instructed to go to the locker room, find their locker, check the combination and change.

"Did you remember a set of clothes?" Ryou asked Daigo as they entered the locker room.

"Luckily" Daigo responded.

* * *

><p>Daigo and Ryou were able to find their respective lockers that were in the same row and began changing.<p>

As Daigo was changing he started to regret the amount of leather he wore but he knew he looked too good in it to pass up the opportunity. When he finally got in his gym attire he turned around to see Ryou with his shirt off and he noticed something; a silver necklace. He couldn't see the tag that graced it but he already knew what it said 'Ryou my loving Brother.' He said to himself.

Ryou took off the necklace at stared at it for a moment. He sighed before putting it in his locker and putting on his shirt.

'He must miss her a great deal' Daigo said to himself as he turned back to look at his locker where Amane's necklace was currently stored in.

"You ready Daigo?" Ryou said in order to get his attention.

Daigo smiled a bit before patting Ryou on the back. "You know it."

"Yo Bakura-Kun"

Ryou and Daigo both turned to see a large black haired male standing with two almost as large teens behind him.

"It's good to see you again" he said with a twisted grin.

"Ushio-San" Ryou said with fear present in his voice.

"Let's go!" the teachers voice echoed in the locker room.

Ushio let out a deep menacing chuckle. "See you later" he said as he and his two goons past them.

Daigo noticed Ryou's twitch and frightened appearance after the brief encounter and immediately attempted to comfort his friend. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Ryou forced himself to put on a smile before responding to his friend's concern. "I-It's nothing" Ryou was able to say.

Daigo wasn't convinced but he knew he didn't have time to dig deeper into the situation since class was starting. "Ok then" Daigo responded as the two of them walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of laps on the school track along with cardio exercises on the field it was now time for the students to return inside and change.<p>

Daigo made his way to his locker with Ryou not far behind. He was able to relatively quickly remove his sweaty gym outfit and re-applied his school uniform with his additional accessories.

Ryou had almost finished changing when he and Daigo both heard people approaching them.

"Have fun today?" Ushio asked with another twisted grin, while Bakura had just put his shirt back on.

Ryou noticed him and his goons standing there and immediately tensed at the sight. "W-What do want Ushio-San?" Bakura asked while trying to stay calm when he realized he, Daigo, Ushio and his goons were the only people left in the locker room.

"What?" He asked in a mocking tone. "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed yourself. I mean all those guys running around a sweating must have been a sight for you huh?" he asked as his goons laughed in response.

Daigo heard the comment as he was closing his locker, and he turned to respond before he saw a look of anger on Ryou's face.

"That's enough!" He nearly screamed with a face flushed red with anger which effectively stopped the three's laughter. "I-I'm tired of this! I'm sick of all of your damn comments!" he screamed. "Leave me alone!" He finished as he turned to walk away proud that he was finally able to stand up to the person that had been bullying him for two years despite his fear.

Ushio was stunned that the pale teen who usually cowered in fear was now standing up to him. He couldn't stand the thought of looking like a fool and rage soon bubbled inside him. "You little faggot" he hissed. He then let out a shout as he winded up and threw a punch at the teen facing away from him.

Ryou turned in fear at the sound of the shout only to see the now stunned face of Ushio and his goons as Ushio's fist was now caught in Daigo's leather clad hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Ushio growled at the teen who was emasculating him.

Daigo only smirked in response before he slammed Ushio's fist into one of the lockers beside them and received a scream of pain from the large bully. "No one special" he said with a playful tone and a sharp glare.

"You little shit!" he growled once the pain in his hand subsided. He then charged full force at Daigo who simply side stepped him, and tripped him which resulted in him falling to the floor with a large thud.

Daigo let out a small laugh before his determined look returned as Ushio's goons charged at him. Daigo simply ducked slightly and delivered an uppercut to each of their stomachs with great speed and intensity. Once both of them were holding their stomachs in pain Daigo stepped in between them, crossed his arms in front of his face, and brought them down with great force effectively chopping both of their necks.

Ushio saw Daigo's actions and his two friends now on the floor in pain, and his rage only grew. He then charged at Daigo with the intent to cause him harm however Dagio only smirked and jumped slightly as he swung his leg with tremendous force. Which allowed his foot and some of his shin to connect with Ushio's head, before he finished his spin in the air and landed safely on the floor.

"Ushio-San" Ushio's friends called as they went to their unconscious friend on the floor.

"Now when he comes to remind him that people don't appreciate cowardly bullies, especially those who try to attack someone while their back is turned" he said in a commanding tone. Ushio's friends only nodded as they were afraid of the person standing above them. "Good" he said in a more friendly tone before he turned to Ryou who was standing there in complete shock. Daigo laughed a little bit before he brought an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Come on" he said as he led him out of the locker room.

"What was that?" Ryou whispered in amazement as they walked out of the locker room turned battle field.

Daigo shrugged "It's really quite simple" he explained. "I don't like bullies especially when they harass my friends."

"You didn't have to do all of that for me." Ryou responded.

"You're my friend so yes I did." He stated. "And after the way you stood up for yourself you didn't deserve to be sucker punched."

"Daigo-Kun I really don't know what to say" Ryou whispered. "Thank you."

Daigo then patted his back in a supporting fashion. "No problem" he said warmly

"By the way where did you learn to fight like that?" Ryou wondered.

Daigo chuckled before responding. "That's a story for later" he said as the two of them finally exited the gym in order to begin the rest of their school day.

* * *

><p>This story has brought on another first for me. It may have been breif but that was my first action scene so please tell me what you thought. (There are going to be alot more so I really want to make sure I'm starting off on a good foot.)<p>

For those who may not know Amane Bakura is an actual character. (Check the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia).

Once again thank you to those who have reviewed and viewed the first chapter and thank you to all the people who are reading this right now. I hope you all enjoy the story as it progresses as much as I will.

つづく


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 3: Unsurprising Emotions

Daigo and Ryou had finally exited the gym and walked into the hall. They were laughing slightly at the events that just transpired in the locker room, and they soon noticed a blue eyed brunette quickly approaching them.

"Hi guys!" Anzu said happily as she rushed over to them.

"Hey Anzu!" They replied as there friend meet up with them.

"How is the day going for you two?" She asked.

"It's been good" Ryou said simply but with a smile.

"It's been alright" Daigo added. "It's been real easy with Ryou showing me around though." He said as he motioned towards his new white haired friend.

"It was no problem, and besides you've helped me out a lot more today." Ryou said in response.

"So what do you guys have now?" Anzu asked both of them.

"Well I have English right now and believe you have off Daigo." Ryou said as he remembered the schedule Daigo handed him earlier.

"You have off?" An excited Anzu asked.

"Yep" Daigo responded.

"So do I!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Well I have to go." Ryou said as he realized he was running out of time. "I'll see you both later and thank you again Daigo." He said as he rushed down the hall leaving Daigo and Anzu alone.

"What did you do for Bakura-Kun?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing much" Daigo said simply.

At that moment everyone near the gym doors including Anzu and Daigo turned as Ushio and his two friends exited them with a loud bang. Upon exiting they rubbed their injuries, and Ushio shot Daigo a glare that read anger and revenge. Daigo responded with a light smile and small wave to the three as Ushio grunted angrily and led the other two in the opposite direction from Daigo.

Anzu gasped when she realized what could and probably has transpired in the locker room. "Daigo you didn't!" She whispered in a hiss as she tugged his arm.

"He was going to attack Ryou while his back was turned." Daigo explained "I wasn't going to let that happen." He defended.

Anzu sighed and looked away from her childhood friend for a moment and reflected on the large number of times he also assaulted all the bullies that she and Yugi (Especially Yugi) ever encountered as kids. "Why do you always have to fight them?" She asked. "Can't there ever be a peaceful solution?"

"Whenever there can be I prefer it, but a lot of times it won't work." He explained "People won't always listen to reason, and I could tell right away that those guys wouldn't, so I had to teach them a lesson through other means." He said. Anzu's face however still possessed a scolding look as Daigo defended himself. "What?" Daigo asked. "I only fight when I have to, and I have to help my friends when they need it." He explained.

Anzu sighed in defeat because she knew if she scolded Daigo for helping his friend she would be the biggest hypocrite she knew. "I guess you're right." She admitted.

"Thank you." Daigo responded. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Let's go to the cafeteria!" She said with excitement in her voice. "We can catch up!" She said happily.

"Sounds good to me" Daigo said as he too grew excited with the thought of learning what happened in the lives of his best friends during his absence.

"So what do you think of the school?" Anzu asked as they began walking towards the cafeteria.

"It's alright." Daigo answered simply. "My classes are simple enough."

"Simple?" Anzu asked confused. "Aren't you in a lot of advanced classes?" She asked.

Daigo shrugged in response "Simple to me I guess." He said which earned him a laugh from Anzu.

* * *

><p>After a brief walk to the cafeteria the two were easily able to find a vacant table, sit down comfortably and continue to talk.<p>

"I still can't believe you're back." Anzu told Daigo.

"It's good to be back home." Daigo responded.

"So how was your time away?" Anzu asked.

"It was very… interesting." Daigo struggled to find an appropriate and truthful response.

"Can you tell us where you went now?" Anzu asked as she remembered both her and Yugi's anger and confusion about not getting a straight answer from Daigo as to where he was going.

Daigo shook his head at the question. "You know I can't do that."

"Yeah I know." Anzu responded. "It was a scientific project you, your mother, and your father were selected to take part in right?" She asked as she tried to remember Daigo's explanation from five years ago.

"For now that's all I can say." Daigo said as he remembered the explanation that he gave Yugi and Anzu. It did make sense to both of them. Daigo's father was in fact a scientist while they both knew him so it was likley that something like that could happen. 'He actually was selected along with my mother' Daigo thought as he remembered the explaination he gave for his departure was true… just missing some details.

"Ok, but you'll have to tell us someday." Anzu said in conclusion.

"Maybe" Daigo responded. 'I sure hope not' he thought. "So how have you and Yugi-Chan been since I've been gone?" Daigo asked.

"Yugi and I have been through a lot in the past few years." Anzu said what many people would consider to be one of the largest understatements ever made.

"Really?" Daigo asked as he noticed his friend's more serious tone. "How so?"

"It's all very complicated." She explained. "I still don't understand a lot about it." She spoke honestly. "All I really know is that me, Yugi, and our friends faced some the greatest challenges any of us will ever face." She explained. "It changed all of us especially Yugi." She said.

"How so?" Daigo asked intrigued.

"Well you may have not been able to see it much since you only saw him for a little bit, but he has changed more then you could imagine." Anzu began. "Yugi had to grow up a lot in these past few years. He isn't the timid little boy he once was. In fact he is the most confident person I know." She said. "But at the same time he is still the same friendly, supporting, and loving person he always was." She said with a growing smile as she thought about Yugi.

"Care to explain?" Daigo asked. 'So that's how she thinks about Yugi' he said to himself as he noticed her growing smile.

"Yugi could explain all the actual events better to you then I could." She stated. "Plus it would give the two of you more to talk about."

"True enough." Daigo responded. "I do know what you mean by the way." He said.

"You do?" She asked surprised.

Daigo nodded. "His whole presence was different." He explained. "The way he walked, and especially the look in his eyes told me he changed." Daigo said. "I'm proud of him." Daigo explained.

"I am to." Anzu said. "He's always been strong. He just needed the confidence, and now he's become the man I always dreamt of." Anzu said while not paying close attention to the words escaping from her mouth as she started to stare towards one of the windows of the cafeteria.

"What?" Daigo asked somewhat surprised by the last part of Anzu's statement.

"Huh…Oh!" She exclaimed once she snapped back into her thoughts and realized what she had just said.

"Man I Always dreamt of?" Daigo asked with a smirk and light laugh.

"Um… the man I dreamt he could be." Anzu tried to clarify as her cheeks started to turn pink. 'Crap!' She thought.

"I don't think that's what you meant Anzu." Daigo said with a chuckle. Anzu only looked down towards the table as her cheeks started to turn darker. "So you're dreaming of Yugi?" he asked and still received no response from his embarrassed friend. "So you still have a thing for Yugi-Chan?" he asked with a grin.

Anzu slowly looked up from the table and revealed her indeed blushing face. "S-Still?" she asked obviously confused by his question.

"Oh, so you don't remember?" He asked obviously amused by the situation. "It was one of the last conversations we had, before I left." He stated.

Anzu took a moment to reflect and she gasped slightly as she remembered what Daigo was referencing.

**Flashback:**

It was a summer day in Domino and like always Yugi, Anzu, and Daigo made plans to hang out together, but unfortunately Yugi had come down with the flu. Anzu and Daigo both offered to care for him, but Yugi insisted that they enjoy the day and not worry about him.

Following his orders both Daigo and Anzu walked to Burgerworld; one of the places the them and Yugi frequently visited.

"I hope he gets better." A young Daigo said.

"You know he will." A young Anzu replied. "He gets over these things quickly." She reminded him.

"You're right." He said in agreement.

After a small walk Daigo and Anzu had reached Burgerworld, sat in one of the booths, and ordered their food before another conversation started between the two of them.

"Hey Daigo" Anzu said.

"Yeah?" Daigo responded.

"Can I… ask you something?" Anzu asked in a serious tone.

"Sure." Daigo responded quickly. "Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Everything is fine." Anzu said with a small smile to try reassure her point. "I was just… wondering something." She said

"What is it?" Daigo asked.

"It's… about Yugi" She said quietly.

"What about?" He asked. "Are you starting to get worried about him?" he asked in reference to his cousin's poor health.

"No I'm sure he'll be okay." Anzu replied simply. 'Should I really be doing this?' She asked herself.

"What is it then?" Daigo asked.

'Come on don't be a coward!' Anzu said to herself. "Does Yugi ever…" Anzu said while her gaze shifted down ward and she began nervously playing with a strand of her hair. "talk about girls?" She asked.

"Uh…" Daigo said at first being caught a little off guard by the question. "Well he's a guy, so yeah he talks about girls." Daigo responded.

"Does he ever… talk about me?" she asked as her cheeks became pink.

"What?" Daigo asked.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked fast, bluntly, and a little louder then she had meant to.

Daigo paused for a second to absorb everything he was being asked. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" He asked Anzu who nodded in response. "So you like Yugi?" Daigo asked with a smile.

Anzu's face only became more and more pink, and even started to look red at the moment. "Yeah" she nearly whispered with a smile growing on her face.

Daigo couldn't help but smile at this discovery. "When did this happen?" He asked with amusement clear on his face.

Anzu shrugged "A few months ago, I think." She estimated.

"So around the times your boobs came in?" Daigo asked for conformation before he felt a sharp pain in his shin brought on from a forceful kick from Anzu.

"Damn it Daigo." She hissed.

**End flashback:**

"I take it you remember now" Daigo said after Anzu remained silent and remembered their old conversation.

"I do" Anzu replied.

"So have you ever told Yugi any of this?" Daigo asked.

"Well I… um… no" Anzu said while rubbing the back of her head.

"In five years you haven't told him anything?" Daigo asked.

"You don't understand I…" Anzu said.

"You couldn't stand the thought of risking your friendship with Yugi so you didn't make any advances." Daigo said casually.

"…Yeah." Anzu said surprised. "How did you…"

"I figured as much." He explained. "It's one of the most clichéd love stories Anzu-Chan." Daigo said with a smile. "But based on what you said earlier I'm guessing it was a little more complicated than that right?" Daigo asked.

Anzu gave Daigo a small smile for trying to understand her dilemma. "Right" She responded. "But it's grown a lot since then." Anzu explained. "Years ago it was a crush at most, but now… I think… I love him." She revealed.

"So what are you going to do?" Daigo asked.

"I have no idea." Anzu replied with a sigh.

"You have to tell him eventually." Daigo said.

"I know that." Anzu replied. "I just don't know how to do it." She said while not looking directly at Daigo and scratching the back of her head.

'I have to investigate a force that could destroy this planet, protect my cousin, tell Ryou his sister is alive, and now I'm cupid.' Daigo said to himself. 'Well at least I'll get to have a little fun.' He said to himself with a smile. "You have to honest." Daigo said. "You have to tell him how much he means to you." He instructed.

"But what if he doesn't want to be with me?" She asked. "What if I mess up our friendship? What if he doesn't like the way I look? What if…" She asked in a panicked tone.

"Anzu I'm going to stop you there." Daigo said stopping here worried rant. "You two have been friends for over a decade." He reminded her. "I'm sure your friendship has been put to the test several times since I have been gone." Daigo said.

"More than you know." Anzu replied.

"But you two always remained close." He said. "I think we both know deep down that nothing can harm your friendship. You two will always be friends until the day you two decide you want to become more." He finished.

Anzu was surprised at the insightfulness that her old friend was demonstrating and she found herself agreeing with him. "You're right." Anzu said.

"I know I am." Daigo responded. "And remember I'm here and I'll always be your friend." Daigo reminded her.

"Daigo thank you so much." She said almost teary eyed.

"Now please tell Yugi how you feel." Daigo asked of her. "I want both of you two be happy and I know that this can do just that." He explained.

"Ok, I'll tell him soon." She said with a smile. "But…"

"But what?" Daigo asked.

"Do you think he… likes the way I look?" She asked with an uncertain tone.

"Well…" Daigo said as he began to rub his chin. "If recall correctly Yugi always liked the girls with big boobs and long legs." He said casually while studying Anzu's form. "So you're good there." He said.

"Daigo" Anzu said in a warning tone while her face was beginning to flush red with anger.

"But if you're still unconfident I would recommend tight clothing; preferably blue." He still said causally. At this time he noticed the near deadly glare Anzu was sending at him. "What?" He asked innocently before he felt a sharp pain on his face as Anzu's hand made violent contact with it. "Not a bad hit." He said while rubbing the space that may or may not leave a mark.

"Damn it Daigo!" Anzu hissed. "I thought you would have matured by now." She said annoyed.

"Hey I'm just trying to help." He defended with a light laugh.

Anzu folded her arms in response. "This isn't a joke." She said with her frustration clearly visible. "And why blue?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"It brings out your eyes." Daigo responded.

"Huh?" Anzu asked clearly confused.

"Yugi adores your eyes." He explained.

"H-he does?" Anzu asked quietly.

"He has loved your eyes for years and I doubt he stopped." He informed as he leaned back in his chair. "I remember telling him to shut up about it quite a few times actually." He said in reflection.

"I never knew that." Anzu said with her blush starting to return.

"It's true." Daigo said happily. "You do have very nice eyes Anzu." He complemented.

"Thank you." She responded. 'It's nice when his complements aren't perverted.' She thought. "So you think that Yugi thinks I'm good looking?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu. You're hot. It's time you realized that." Daigo responded.

Anzu sighed and looked down. 'Why did I ask?' She asked herself realizing what his response would be.

"It's a compliment." Daigo said in response to his friend's sigh.

"I know." Anzu responded still looking down. A smile grew on her face as she remembered all the familiar banter her and Daigo exchanged over the years of there late childhood. She scolded him and slapped him a lot for being perverted, but she knew deep down that part of her enjoyed his antics… some of the time anyway. 'I could never let him know that though.' She said to herself with a smile before she looked back towards Daigo and still wore her smile. "It's nice to have you back." Anzu said in all honesty.

Daigo reached across the table and patted his friend's shoulder. "It's great to be back." He said with smile.

"_RING! RING!"_

"Looks like our time is up" Daigo said casually in response to the school bell.

"Yeah" Anzu replied as they got up from their table. "What do you have now?" Anzu asked as they both got up from the table.

"Psychology" Daigo responded. "What about you?"

"Biology" Anzu replied. "I guess I'll be seeing you later." Anzu said. "And thank you for the pep talk. I needed it." She said in appreciation.

* * *

><p>"It was no problem Anzu-Chan." Daigo replied before he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now if you don't tell Yugi how you feel, I will" He warned as they entered the hallway.<p>

"Daigo you wouldn't!" Anzu said in a panicked gasp.

"Try me" he said with a teasing smile.

Anzu sighed knowing that it would be something Daigo would likely do. "I'll tell him." She said confidently.

"That's the spirit" Daigo said as Anzu turned to go to her next class. "Go get 'em sport" Daigo said as he quickly swung his hand and smacked Anzu's rear end.

Before Daigo could even access what happened Anzu spun around with full force and slapped him to the point where a mark would almost be guaranteed.

"Damn it Daigo!" She screamed before she continued down the hallway and earned the stares of all of the other students present. 'So embarrassing' She thought as she rubbed the area of her skirt that covered the flesh that Daigo had made contact with.

Daigo only laughed to himself and rubbed the spot where Anzu hit him; his fingerless leather gloves providing somewhat of a smooth comforting feeling. 'It was worth it' he said to himself.

* * *

><p>That was very fun for me to write. I don't think I need to explain why.<p>

Thank you to all have read and reviewed so far. I still have a LONG way to go with this one (Three chapters and the school day isnt even over yet)

つづく


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Author's note: This chapter is long (Almost exactly double the length off the last one). I got excited and didn't want to stop writing. Enjoy!

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 4: Observation

"Yo Ichi!" Daigo heard a familiar voice call as he still stood in the same place and rubbed his face where Anzu had slapped him.

Since only one person had called Daigo that so far he knew who was calling out to him before he turned around. "Jonouchi-Kun!" Daigo said as he saw the blonde haired teen run towards him.

"Are you alright?" Jonouchi asked. "That was one hell of a hit." He said.

"You saw that?" Daigo asked in an amused tone.

"Everyone did." Jonouchi informed him. "I can't believe you just did that!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm surprised she didn't kill you" he explained.

"Anzu doesn't have it in her to kill anyone." Daigo responded.

"But she does have the furry." Jonouchi replied.

"Good point." Daigo responded.

"So were you… trying to make a move on Anzu?" Jonouchi asked with a grin on his face as the two of them began walking in the same direction.

Daigo laughed in response "No, no, no." Daigo responded. "She's just a good friend." He explained.

"Do you smack all your friend's asses?" Jonouchi asked with a smile.

"Maybe" Daigo said before he winked suggestively at Jonouchi.

"I'm sorry I asked." Jonouchi responded playfully.

"So what do you have now?" Daigo asked.

"Math. You?" Jonouchi returned.

"Psychology" Daigo said.

"Psychology?" Jonouchi asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah" Daigo responded.

"That class is hard… or so I've heard." Jonouchi explained.

Daigo shrugged in response "I'm sure it'll be fine." He said calmly.

"Whatever you say" Jonouchi said while looking at Daigo which prevented him from seeing the tall brown haired teen he suddenly collided with.

"Sorry" Jonouchi said quickly while he rubbed his head.

"Watch where you're going mutt!" the teen growled as he also rubbed his head.

'Mutt?' Daigo asked himself while he observed the situation.

'Damn it' Jonouchi thought before he looked up at the person he collided with. "Kaiba" Jo growled.

"How hard is it to watch where you're going mutt?" Kaiba asked with anger clearly present in his voice.

"Stop calling me mutt!" Jo screamed earning the attention of students in the hall who weren't already watching the event.

"Or what?" Kaiba asked with a smile that challenged Jonouchi to act.

Jonouchi growled again and made two steps closer to Kaiba with rage full on his face and action on his mind before Daigo decided to intervene.

"Hang on" Daigo said as he stepped in between Jonouchi and Kaiba. "Is there really any need for this?" He asked the two briskly as he pushed them apart. "Move along!" He instructed the crowd that had formed who eventually obeyed his authoritative command.

"Who the hell are you and what gives you the right to touch me!" Kaiba asked Daigo with a furry that had destroyed the confidence of many people who angered him before.

"Ichijouji Daigo" Daigo responded completely un-intimidated by Kaiba's tone.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Kaiba asked with the same intensity.

"Well I can infer your name is Kaiba." Daigo explained casually. "But besides that no I don't" he finished.

Kaiba chuckled to himself 'At least he's not brain dead' he thought. "You must be new around here." Kaiba said in an amused tone that could also be described as unsettling.

"I just transferred." Daigo explained.

"A word of advice" Kaiba began. "Let the mutt fight his own battles." He said as he turned his attention to Jonouchi "He's not worth your time." He finished as he began to walk into a nearby classroom.

Jonouchi growled and would have moved closer to Kaiba and would have done horrible things if Daigo wasn't pushing him back.

"Jonouchi calm down" Daigo instructed.

"I hate that bastard!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Don't let him get to you." Daigo instructed as Jo began to settle down. "Nothing good will come out of it." He reminded him.

Jonouchi breathed deeply for a second and finished with a large exhale before he was able to respond. "You're right Ichi" Jonouchi said in agreement. "Thanks." He said in honest gratitude.

Daigo smiled as he put a supporting hand on his friends shoulder. "It was no problem." He said.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Jonouchi said. "I mean you barely know me." Jonouchi reminded him.

"I may not know you that well" Daigo said in agreement. "But you're clearly a good friend of Yugi's." Daigo said. "And any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine." Daigo explained with a smile.

Jonouchi laughed slightly at Daigo's reply. "You sound just like Yugi and Anzu." Jonouchi explained.

"They were my best friends for six years it's bound to happen." Daigo responded. "Anzu still gives the friendship speeches doesn't she?" Daigo asked.

"You know it!" Jonouchi responded loudly which forced Daigo to laugh and happily sigh.

"Some things never change" Daigo said while he shook his head. "Now if we don't move we will both be late." Daigo reminded him.

"Crap!" Jonouchi exclaimed as he began rushing down the hall. "Later Ichi!" He yelled back to his friend.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Daigo his classroom wasn't too far from his current location. However he was a little less excited when he realized it was the same classroom that the person he knew as Kaiba walked into after his confrontation with Jonouchi. Daigo entered the classroom and saw the brown haired teen sitting in the back corner reading a small book with a stoic expression on his face, and Daigo made no hesitation to approach him.<p>

As Daigo made his way to his desk Kaiba turned his attention away from his book and focused it on the black haired teen. "Something I can help you with?" He asked in a tone both condescending and sarcastic.

"Actually there is" Daigo said in an authoritative tone that earned him Kaiba's full attention. "I would like to know why your actions towards Jonouchi were necessary." Daigo explained.

Kaiba was left almost stunned by Daigo's response. "You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that." Kaiba answered bitterly.

Daigo shrugged "I have a lot of nerve." He responded with a smirk. "I also don't appreciate people who mistreat my friends." Daigo explained as he folded his arms.

"Oh god!" Kaiba responded. "You're one of _them _aren't you?" Kaiba said.

"Care to explain?" Daigo asked in confusion.

"You must be friends with the rest of Yugi-tachi (Translation: Yugi and friends) right?" Kaiba asked. 'All of the damn friendship speeches!' He thought bitterly.

"I am" Daigo responded. "In fact Yugi is my cousin." Daigo explained.

"Cousin?" Kaiba asked in a surprised tone. "I don't see any resemblance." He noted.

"We are technically not related by blood if you must know." Daigo said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh!" Kaiba responded. Kaiba's stoic look and angry domineer both seemed to soften as he spoke in response to Daigo's statement. "Forgive me" he began. "I didn't mean to…"

"No" Daigo said in a softer tone as he held up his hand as symbol for Kaiba to stop. "It's alright" Daigo assured him.

"_RING! RING!"_

Daigo in response to the school bell found himself an empty desk and got himself comfortable as the teacher began teaching.

As Daigo sat in the classroom his thoughts began to drift towards Kaiba. He couldn't help but be confused by the teen. Kaiba was certainly arrogant and he certainly thought very highly of himself. So it made it all the more confusing when he apologized for something and showed such humility. Daigo then thought about the subject he and Kaiba were discussing.

Dew to the fact that Yugi's mother was in fact his father's adopted sister him and Yugi were technically not related by blood. He began to wonder why Kaiba would show such a sensitivity towards the subject. 'Quite a coincidence I'm thinking about this in psychology.' Daigo thought. But before Daigo could continue his thoughts the school bell had run again and he had got up from his desk and headed to the door.

"Ichijouji-San" Kaiba called.

Daigo turned and acknowledged the teen behind him. "Yes?" He asked.

"I am sorry if I offended you earlier." He stated in a truly apologetic tone.

"It's alright really" Daigo replied. "I didn't take any offense." He explained.

"Good" Kaiba almost said with a smile which he made sure to remove quickly. "You see I was adopted." Kaiba explained. "I know sometimes people's words can be irritating when there not meant to be." Kaiba explained.

'Well that explains the apology' Daigo thought. "It's alright" Daigo assured before him and Kaiba stepped into the hallway. "I was only annoyed by the way you talked about Yugi-Tachi." He explained.

* * *

><p>"Let it be clear that I respect Yugi himself a great deal." Kaiba told Daigo as they began walking in the same direction. "He is my greatest rival and the best employee I've ever had." Kaiba explained.<p>

"Employee?" Daigo asked for clarification.

"Your cousin works for me at Kaiba Corporation." Kaiba explained.

"Kaiba Corporation?" Daigo asked in confusion. "Wait what does he do?" Daigo asked.

Kaiba was about to answer before he looked ahead and saw Jonouchi had come down a nearby stair case and was approaching them. "Ask Yugi" Kaiba answered briskly before he walked away from Daigo and made an effort not to make eye contact with Jonouchi.

"Were you just talking to Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked Daigo in mild disbelief.

"I was" Daigo responded.

"Don't waste your time" Jonouchi instructed. "He's just an ass." He explained.

"I don't know" Daigo responded. "There seems to be more to him than that." He explained as they began walking in the same direction.

"If you want to talk to him be my guest, but I don't think much will come of it." Jo stated with a shrug.

"Maybe if you gave him a chance he'll surprise you." Daigo responded.

"I have!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "He won't give me one!" He added.

"What do you mean?" Daigo asked.

"I'll explain some other time" Jonouchi replied.

* * *

><p>Eventually after a brief walk and some small talk Jonouchi and Daigo learned they shared their next class. They soon entered the classroom and saw two familiar faces.<p>

"Yo Honda! Otogi!" Jonouchi said to get his friends attention as he rushed over to the two.

"Jonouchi!" The two males responded.

"Hey Ichijouji-Kun" Otogi said as Daigo also approached the two. "Did something happen to your face?" He asked.

"Yeah it's sorta red on one side." Honda added. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Daigo assured.

"Did something happen?" Otogi asked.

"He smacked Anzu's ass." Jonouchi said with a smirk on his face.

Both Otogi's and Honda's jaws dropped at Jonouchi before they looked towards Daigo who was standing with an amused smile.

"She didn't kill you?" Honda asked in complete disbelief.

"I don't know let me check." Daigo said as he brought two fingers too his neck and felt for a moment. "Yeah I got a pulse." Daigo responded which made Jonouchi laugh while Honda and Otogi could only stare in amazement at the person who would dare do that to Anzu. The person they all loved dearly… and feared just as much if not much more.

"_RING! RING!"_

"Take your seats!" The teacher instructed and all the students responded accordingly.

The class felt relatively quick to Daigo because before he knew it the next bell had rung and he, Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi had entered the hall. Once there Jonouchi and Honda started to leave in one direction while Daigo and Otogi left in another.

* * *

><p>Daigo and Otogi began talking to each other as they walked and learned they shared their next two classes. The first of which to felt Daigo as if it ended as quickly as it began. And besides noticing how many girls were staring at him and Otogi in the second class, it ended quickly like its predecessor. After he parted with Otogi he looked at his schedule and realized he had the last period of the day off.<p>

'Crap closed campus!' Daigo thought. Since he couldn't leave he thought he might as well go to the cafeteria and pass the time.

* * *

><p>As Daigo entered the cafeteria a very large smile grew on his face as he saw the unmistakable tri-colored spikey hair of his cousin. Daigo began walking over to him when he noticed three younger students approach Yugi.<p>

"Yugi-Senpai" One of the students said to get Yugi's attention. "Can we have your autograph?" He asked as he held out what looked to Daigo like a trading card of sorts along with a second boy who held one, and a third who held out two.

Yugi smiled warmly at three. "Of course" he responded before he took the cards and signed them. "Here you go" he said happily.

"Thank you so much Yugi-Senpai!" The first student said.

"When is your next duel?" The second student asked.

"I'll be dueling this weekend at Kaibaland." Yugi informed them.

"Really?" The same student asked Yugi who nodded in response.

"I wish I could go" The third of them said quietly.

"Can't make it?" Yugi asked.

"I could never afford it." He explained sadly.

"Well that's no reason for you not to go" he said as he reached into his bag. "Here" Yugi said as he held small paper in his hand.

The student looked down at Yugi's hand in disbelief to see a ticket for the event. "F-For me?" The student asked with a stutter.

"Yep" Yugi responded as the student took the ticket. "In fact …" Yugi said as he reached back into his bag and retrieved two more tickets "You all should get to go." He said as he held out the tickets which the students readily accepted.

"Thank you so much Yugi-Senpai!" Two of the students replied before running off in happy disbelief. The student who said he couldn't afford the ticket still remained at Yugi's table however.

"Yugi-Senpai" he said quietly. "Thank you so much." He said in true gratitude.

"I'm glad I could help." Yugi said with a smile.

"Could I… ask you a question?" The student asked hesitantly.

"Sure" Yugi responded.

"Would you… happen to have another ticket?" He asked shyly.

"I just might" Yugi said with a playful simile. "Someone you have in mind?" Yugi asked.

"My sister" The student replied. "She's such a big fan of yours." He explained which helped Yugi understand why he wanted him to sign two cards.

"The other card must be for her then." Yugi said as he pointed to the cards the boy was still holding.

"Yep" the boy responded. "She's turning eleven on Friday and a ticket to one of your duels would be the best gift I could ever get her." He explained.

"Well that's more than enough of a reason for me." Yugi replied as he reached for another ticket and handed it to the student. "What's her name?" Yugi asked.

"Maia" the student answered. "My name's Ryuta by the way" he said as he held out his hand.

Yugi smiled happily and began shaking Ryuta's hand. "Well Ryuta you wish Maia a happy birthday for me and hope you and your friends have a good time at the duel." Yugi said.

"Thank you so much!" Ryuta said almost at the point of happy tears before he left to discover his friend's location.

Daigo who watched the whole scene was never more impressed and moved by his cousin's kindness and compassion. He had no clue what a "duel" was or what Yugi's involvement was but he knew whatever it was, it was going to make those kids happy to be there. He soon made his way to the table Yugi was sitting at and patted his cousin on the back. "You have a heart of gold you know that?" Daigo said to Yugi.

"Daigo!" Yugi exclaimed as he turned in his chair to see his cousin. "When did you get here?" Yugi asked.

"In time to see all of that" Daigo explained with a smile as he sat across from Yugi. "It's good to see you're still you." Daigo said with the same smile.

"I just like to make people happy when I can is all." Yugi explained with a smile

"I know you do and it's a great quality" Daigo responded happily. "So what is a "duel" exactly?" Daigo asked.

"Oh let me explain…" Yugi said as he took the time to explain what the Duel Monsters card game was, why the kids wanted his autograph, his and Jonouchi's status as duelist, who Kaiba was, what Kaibaland was, what Kaiba Corp was, and he and Kaiba's current business relationship.

"Wow" Daigo responded once Yugi was done speaking.

"It's a lot to talk about." Yugi said.

"Thank you by the way Yugi-Chan" Daigo replied.

"For what?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"For being the only person who explained anything to me today" Daigo said with a small laugh.

"Oh… you're welcome then" Yugi responded in an uncertain tone. "I'm sorry it took so long to explain." Yugi added.

"No" Daigo said in a reassuring tone before looking at the clock in the cafeteria. "It only took ten minutes." Daigo noted which earned him a laugh from Yugi.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Yugi asked.

"Anything" Daigo responded.

"Did you… get into a fight today?" Yugi asked.

"A strange question" Daigo responded. "Why do ask?" Daigo returned.

"Well I heard a rumor about Ushio getting beat up pretty bad." Yugi explained.

'Some news travels fast' Daigo thought. "So someone gets hurt and you assume it's me?" Daigo returned with a smile.

"Well Ushio is a bully" Yugi began. "This wouldn't be the first time you fought a bully." Yugi explained. "And your face is a little red." Yugi further explained.

Daigo sighed happily at his cousin's wisdom and observance. "Alright you caught me, but I only did it because he was going to attack Ryou-Kun while his back was turned." Daigo defended.

"I knew there had to be a good reason." Yugi stated happily. "I know you don't fight without a just cause." He added which made his cousin smile. "So Ushio got at least one good hit in?" Yugi asked.

"Ushio didn't get a single hit in." Daigo corrected.

"Then why is your face red on one side?" Yugi asked with confusion.

"You see I was talking to Anzu and…" Daigo began as a grin started to form on his face.

"What did you do this time?" Yugi asked flatly with all emotion absent from his face.

"Nothing" Daigo said innocently.

"I'm sure it wasn't nothing" Yugi responded.

"You don't believe me Yugi-Chan?" Daigo asked playfuly. "I'm hurt." Daigo added also playfuly.

Yugi sighed in response instead of further pressing the issue. "We've had this conversation before." Yugi said.

"Several times" Daigo added happily in reflection of all the previous times Anzu had hit him for being perverted during their late childhood and Yugi and him would have the same conversation they were having now. "It's been too long since we have." Daigo added.

"Not long enough" Yugi responded which made him and Daigo both laugh in response.

"Speaking of Anzu" Daigo said after their laughter. "She's doing well isn't she?" He asked with a devious smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked with confusion brought on by his cousin's tone and facial expression.

"She's hot" Daigo said bluntly.

"W-What?" Yugi stuttered in a mild shock.

"What you haven't noticed?" Daigo asked with clear amusement.

"No…I have" Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tell me Yugi has anything ever… happened between you and Anzu-Chan?" Daigo asked even though he already knew the answer.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked with a stutter as his checks started to burn a reddish color.

"You know" Daigo continued. "Have you two ever connected on a more… romantic level?" Daigo asked with a large grin.

"What?" Yugi asked. "Why are you asking me this?" He added.

Daigo responded first with a shrug. "Why are you blushing?" Daigo asked.

"I asked you first" Yugi said quickly in order for him to avoid the question.

"Fair enough" Daigo responded before he began ruffling Yugi's hair much to his dismay. "I just wanted to know if my little Yugi-Chan has ever told the girl of his dreams how much he loved her." Daigo said with a large grin as he took his hand out of his cousin's large mess of tri colored hair, much to Yugi's satisfaction.

"Wait" Yugi began. "How… did you know I love her?" Yugi asked almost in a whisper. 'I never told anyone that before' he thought.

"You just told me" Daigo clarified with a cheap grin.

Yugi immediately slapped his forehead and let his hand slide down his face. 'Damn it.' He thought.

Daigo could not help but laugh at his cousin's clear frustration. "So I guess you love Anzu?" Daigo asked innocently.

"Go ahead and make fun of me now." Yugi said while staring at the table.

"Why would I make fun of you?" Daigo asked in a more serious tone.

Yugi looked back towards his cousin and was surprised to see the serious expression on his face. "I just figured you of all people would love to tease me about it." Yugi explained.

"Ok fair assumption" Daigo agreed with a light smile. "So how long have you felt this way?" Daigo asked with interest.

Yugi shrugged. "I lost track a long time ago." He explained.

'This is adorable.' Daigo thought. "You haven't done anything about it have you?" Daigo asked. Yugi shook his head in response. "Yugi what am I going to do with you?" Daigo asked with a sigh of disappointment from both his cousin's and Anzu's inability to act on their feelings.

"It's been complicated Daigo." Yugi replied. "Very complicated" he said with emphases on the "very".

"How so?" Daigo asked, picking up on his cousin's serious tone and realizing it must have been more than the simple "You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you" scenario. "Did you having to play Duel monsters prevent anything from happening?" Daigo asked with the information he just received in mind.

"If only you knew" Yugi replied with a smile when he thought about he had duel when people's lives where on the line.

"You want to talk about it?" Daigo asked realizing the fact it may be a sensitve subject of sorts.

"It's a long story" Yugi said before he looked towards the clock in the cafeteria. "I would rather explain it without any interruption." Yugi explained.

"Fair enough" Daigo responded before he too looked at the clock. "We still have a couple of minutes though." Daigo noted. "Anything you want to talk about?" He asked

"A few things actually" Yugi responded. "So why are you back again?" Yugi asked remembering that Daigo didn't explain it much when he saw him earlier.

"My dad wanted me to finish my education close to home." Daigo re-explained. 'It's part of the reason anyway.' Daigo thought.

"So does that mean you can tell me where you went now?" Yugi asked almost immediately after Daigo's response which earned him an amused laugh from Daigo.

"You know I can't" Daigo reminded him.

"Retsu forbids it" Yugi said as he remembered part of Daigo's explanation for his silence on the subject.

"Exactly" Daigo responded. "Dad says it's for the best that I don't reveal any of the secrets he entrusted me with." He added.

"How are he and Ant Mimi?" Yugi asked.

"They are both doing very well" Daigo explained. "I owe you a hug and a kiss from them by the way." Daigo added.

"You can skip the kiss." Yugi said with a small blush.

"I don't know if I can do that Yugi you're just too damn adorable." Daigo said which immediately earned him a sigh of embarrassment from Yugi.

"So when can I see them next?" Yugi asked with excitement.

"I don't know" Daigo responded. "They aren't back yet." Daigo explained.

"Oh" Yugi said with disappointment. "Wait so who are living with then?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"I rent a place with my girlfriend now." Daigo explained as Yugi's eyes widened.

"You have a girlfriend?" Yugi asked in shock.

Daigo nodded "Indeed I do." He said.

"Who is she? What's her name?" Yugi asked.

"Mana" Daigo replied with a smile.

"Mana?" Yugi asked for clarification as he was instantly reminded of the Mana he knew who existed in ancient Egypt. "That's a nice name." Yugi complemented.

"It is" Daigo agreed.

"Wait don't you have to at least eighteen to rent your own place?" Yugi asked.

"She's nineteen" Daigo explained.

"So she rents the place?" Yugi asked for conformation.

"I pitch in of course." Daigo explained.

"How do your parents feel about you living alone with your girlfriend?" Yugi asked.

"Well my mom was apprehensive at first but eventually agreed." Daigo explained. "However my dad patted me on the back and said "go for it" and my mom hit him." Daigo explained to his cousin who responded in laughter.

"So when can I met her?" Yugi asked.

"When are you free?" Daigo responded.

"Well me and my friends are all going to Burgerworld at the end of the day." Yugi explained. "Why don't you and Mana come along" Yugi invited.

"God I haven't had Burgerworld in years." Daigo said with nostalgia filling his mind. "We'll meet you there. I promised to help her with some stuff around our apartment." Daigo said. "But that shouldn't take long." He added.

"Sounds great" Yugi responded. "It has to be a pretty serious relationship for her to move out here with you." Yugi noted.

"It's very serious" Daigo said. "I'm hopelessly in love with her." Daigo admitted happily.

"She must feel the same" Yugi happily noted.

"She does" Daigo began. "Trust me" he finished as a strange grin formed around his face.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked from confusion brought on by Daigo's rather peculiar smile.

"Want me to go into details?" Daigo asked mischievously.

"I'm good" Yugi responded with wide eyes and slightly red cheeks at what his cousin was referencing. "But… what's it like to…" Yugi began asking.

"Sex?" Daigo asked for confirmation.

"No!" Yugi nearly screamed even causing some people in the cafeteria to look towards him before they returned to their own business. "What's it like to have the person you love return your feelings?" Yugi clarified.

"It's a very hard thing to describe" Daigo began. "For me it's a sense of bliss, but at the same time it's very euphoric." Daigo described before pausing for a brief moment. "I never feel alone" He added.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"No matter where I am I fell like she's right there beside me." Daigo explained before he started to lightly laugh. "I'm sorry if I'm doing a bad job explaining it." Daigo apologized. "It's really not easy to describe." He added.

"No" Yugi said in a reassuring tone. "I understand perfectly actually." Yugi explained.

"Now do you understand why I want to know about you and Anzu, and why I wouldn't make fun of you for it?" Daigo asked.

"I understand." Yugi responded knowing his cousin only had good intentions.

"Good" Daigo said. "Now will you tell Anzu how you feel?" Daigo asked.

"Well… I don't know." Yugi said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Trust me Yugi-Chan" Daigo began. "I'm sure only good things will come out of it." Daigo added while neglecting to mention the fact he knew Anzu felt the same way about him.

"_RING! RING!"_

"Thank you Daigo" Yugi replied after the school bell rung and he and Daigo had gotten up from their table.

Daigo patted his cousin's shoulder. "It's what I'm here for." He said with a smile before they entered the hallway.

* * *

><p>As Yugi and Daigo walked down the hallway they slowly joined by Ryou, Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi. They all began talking to each other happily about their day as they soon reached the front doors of the school.<p>

Yugi and his friends reached the outside of the school with Daigo walking behind them as he suddenly felt a pain on the back of his skull right after he felt a fist make contact with it. "Ow!" Daigo exclaimed midly to the point where Yugi and his friends didn't notice and continued walking. "Hey Anzu" Daigo said as he rubbed his head and knowing full well who his attacker was.

"Hey Daigo" Anzu said with a tone that showed she was proud of her actions as she entered Daigo's line of sight.

"I take it you're still a light peeved?" Daigo asked playfully as he rubbed his head.

"No" Anzu responded. "I'm sure I've gotten you back enough." Anzu said as she smiled victoriously.

"I can agree with that" Daigo said before he pointed to his face. "This is still red and I doubt you still are" Daigo said as he motioned towards her skirt. "But then again Ide never get the opportunity to know." Daigo said with a smile.

"Hell no!" Anzu responded.

"Yugi would get to know though." Daigo said with a mischievous grin as he looked towards his cousin who had walked some distance ahead of them. As Daigo was looking towards Yugi he quickly felt an impact to his chest were Anzu had punched it in response to his comment. Instead of a painful grunt it triggered an uncontrollable laugh from Daigo which only intensified when he saw how red Anzu's face was from embarrassment.

Yugi and his friends heard the laughter from behind them and looked back to the school doors to see it was Daigo laughing and Anzu looking at him angrily. Jonouchi, Otogi and Honda all responded to the sight with laughter based on previous knowledge. Ryou was confused by the sight and wasn't sure how to interpret it. And Yugi simply slapped himself in the forehead and sighed, being all too familiar with this type of occurrence. 'It's like they're still twelve' Yugi thought.

Anzu looked ahead of her too see all her friends staring at her and the still laughing Daigo. "Hey guys!" She said as she rushed over to them with Daigo walking calmly behind her.

* * *

><p>The group all talked together as they made their way to the front gates of Domino high. Once there they talked a little more until they heard the sound of a car horn. Across the street from them they saw a red Suzuki SJ. A car that looked very Jeep like in its appearance dew to the fact it only had two seats, no roof, and the general design was the same. They all figured it must be the source of the horn noise.<p>

In the driver's seat of the car sat a girl with long flowing blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. She wore a black leather jacket, a pink shirt with some black graphics, along with black Jeans that couldnt be seen by the group. She then waved in the direction of the group.

All the males in the group blushed at the sight of the beautiful girl across the street which led to a small amount of irritation for Anzu. 'This is why I need more female friends' she thought as she prepared for one of her friends to do something stupid.

"Well there's my ride" Daigo said casually which made everybody's head in the group turn towards him with mild shock. He then motioned towards the car "We'll meet you guys at Burgerworld in a little while." He said as crossed the street and made it to the car. Once at the car he ignored the fact there was a door and literally jumped in the passenger's seat before giving the driver a quick kiss as they drove off. The whole group watched them as they escaped from their sight.

"Holy hell!" Jonouchi said. "Did you guys see her?" He asked the rest of the group.

"Did you see that rack?" Otogi asked which Honda and Jonouchi happily responded to while Yugi and Ryou blushed, and Anzu became annoyed.

"Her and Ichijouji must have the same feelings for leather" Honda noted.

"It's sexy" Jonouchi replied. "Aint it Yugi?" Jonouchi asked his friend who was always happy to wear leather and alot of it. Yugi blushed in response and couldn't respond before Anzu intervened.

"Jonouchi!" Anzu growled.

"What?" Jonouchi replied.

As Anzu took the time to scold Jonouchi, Otogi, and Honda for their comments Yugi began to get lost in his thoughts.

"Something wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked his suddenly silent friend.

"No I'm fine." Yugi assured Ryou. "It's just that she looked so familiar" Yugi explained in refrence to the girl Daigo drove off with.

"I thought the same thing actually." Ryou responded. "Do you have any idea who she is?" Ryou asked.

"Well Daigo said her name was Mana…" Yugi began before he stopped in the middle of his statement. 'That's it!' He thought.

"Mana?" Ryou asked for clarification.

Yugi did not respond to Ryou and immediately reached for his deck box and pulled out the card he always kept second from the top right under The Dark Magician, The Dark Magician Girl. Yugi and Ryou both gazed at the card in shock when they realized that she and the girl they just saw looked like identical twins.

"Could it be just a crazy coincidence?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"I think we both know it's more than that Bakura-Kun." Yugi responded which earned him a sigh from Ryou.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He responded.

* * *

><p>The group eventually began walking in the direction of Burgerworld while Yugi and Ryou, the two teens who knew the most about the Egyptian magic that had interfered in all their lives before decided to remain quite about their discovery. Neither of them knew exactly what their discovery meant and neither of them wanted to worry their friends if they didn't need to.<p>

Little did the group know as they walked a shadowy figure dressed in dark trench coat watched them from a nearby alley."I have the target in sight." He said into a device strapped around his wrist.

"Are you positive?" A deep menacing voice asked.

"My scanner points right to him." He said as he looked down at a device he held in his other hand before he looked towards Yugi. "He's the one we are looking for alright." He laughed into the device.

"Excellent" The voice responded. "Trail him, but not attack until you receive the authorization." It instructed.

"Sir I could strike now." He replied. "He is only a boy after all" He argued.

"You will not attack until authorized and that is final!" The voice shouted. "That child possesses power unlike anything we have ever seen." The voice from the device went on. "Attack only when I give you the signal." It finished.

"Yes sir. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Succed and you will be forgiven now go!" The voice commanded.

Following his orders the man watching Yugi followed him and friends as they turned a corner, blissfully unware of the potentially grave situation.

* * *

><p>つづく<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 5: Calm before the storm

Daigo was driving away from Domino high school in the Suzuki SJ his father had gifted to him after he had exchanged hellos and a kiss with the driver, his best friend, partner, and the love of his life Iga Mana.

"So how was your day?" Mana asked as she was driving.

Daigo shrugged as the first part of his response. "It was good I suppose." He replied. "It felt like it dragged on though." He explained. "I learned everything they were teaching years ago."

"Well you did attend one of the best academies in existence." Mana reminded him.

"True" Daigo agreed.

"Plus at least it means you won't have to worry about doing well." Mana added.

"You're right" Daigo responded.

"I usually am" Mana replied with a playful arrogance. "It seems like you made some friends though." Mana noted.

"I did" Daigo replied.

"And you would think they never saw a girl before" Mana said with a laugh in reflection of the child like looks she received from the group Daigo was with.

"I don't think they've seen a girl like you before" Daigo replied with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oh" Mana replied as she stopped at a red light. "What does that mean?" She asked now looking at Daigo with a smile.

Daigo raised his hand and began lightly stroking her cheek with his fingers. "I think you know what I mean." He replied in a smooth tone.

Mana giggled lightly at Daigo's words and from the feeling of his fingers. "Can you tell me?" She asked with every intention of being cute which easily succeeded.

"I can show you." Daigo said as the two leaned in and engaged in a kiss. They soon forgot they were at a red light and the kiss quickly escalated. Their mouths opened and their tongues slowly began battling for dominance. However the light turned green and a few car horns reminded them of where they were.

"Fuck!" Mana exclaimed in response to the car horns, and realizing the fact she was stopping traffic all while Daigo was laughing at the situation. "Stop laughing!" Mana yelled out of embarrassment at her boyfriend while she began driving again.

"I'm sorry." Daigo said in between his laughs that continued.

"Shut up!" Mana replied with was meant to be anger but wound up being a laugh.

"Ok" Daigo responded as he got his laughter under control. "But you have to admit that was funny" He added.

"It might have been" Mana agreed with a small laugh of her own. "You need to stop provoking me like that." Mana said in reference to the kiss. "This is just like last night." Mana added.

"You can't blame that on me" Daigo replied with an amused laugh.

"Yes I can!" Mana retorted. "You pounced on me remember?" Mana added.

"You provoked me!" Daigo responded.

"It was a goodnight kiss!" Mana defended quickly.

"That was a goodnight kiss!" Daigo replied. "Your tongue was almost down my throat." Daigo responded which forced Mana to begin blushing.

"It was not!" Mana replied trying to defend herself. However Daigo shot her an unconvinced look in response. "Ok maybe I came on a little strong." Mana admitted with a smile growing on her face when she remembered how deep she made the kiss is question.

"And you call me a pervert." Daigo retorted.

"You are!" Mana exclaimed.

"I am, but the fact you're calling me one is hypocritical." Daigo explained as Mana sighed.

"Whatever." Mana said to both end the discussion and acknowledge the fact they were both very bad at suppressing their physical desires which led to the failure of their plan not to be intimate the night before Daigo attended Domino high for the first time. "Where you tired?" Mana asked as that was the primary reason they made the small pact in the first place.

"I was fine." Daigo replied. "I may not have slept long but I did sleep well." Daigo assured. "How did you sleep?" Daigo asked.

"I slept well" Mana responded. "But why didn't you wake me up before you left?" Mana asked.

"You looked very peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you." Daigo replied.

"Aw that's so sweet." Mana replied as she pinched one of Daigo's cheeks which made him laugh. "I was hoping to make you breakfast." Mana replied.

"Need some more practice?" Daigo asked knowing that she had wanted to improve her culinary skills.

"I think I'm getting better" Mana replied. "You make it look so easy." Mana added.

Daigo shrugged in response. "It just takes a lot of practice." He said. "Trust me just keep working at it. I mean you're already doing very well and you are getting better" Daigo explained with a supporting smile.

"Thank you" Mana replied with the same happiness she usually got when Daigo supported her.

The two then looked at each other and Mana noticed a peculiar redness on one side of his face. "Why is your cheek red?" Mana asked.

"You just pinched it" Daigo reminded her.

"No the other one" Mana clarified which forced Daigo to laugh.

"Let me explain…" Daigo said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Yugi and his friends had begun discussing their first day of school as they walked to Burgerworld at a comfortable pace. As they talked they noticed a large limousine drive by them with a large logo on the side that read "Kc" and Jonouchi growled at the sight of it.<p>

"Jonouchi calm down" Honda instructed his frustrated friend.

"Yeah take it easy" Otogi added.

"I just can't stand him" Jonouchi replied. "Every time I see him he drives me crazy!" He explained. "If it wasn't for Ichi I would have kicked his ass today." He added which widened the eyes of the rest of the group.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba was trying to provoke me and it would have worked if he didn't step in" Jonouchi explained. "Your cousin has some balls Yugi." Jo added with a small smile. "Not everybody would stand up to Kaiba like he did." Jonouchi also added.

"He didn't fight him did he?" Anzu asked with concern over Daigo's actions.

"No" Jo replied. "Don't you think we would have heard if Kaiba got into a fight?" He asked Anzu.

"Speaking of which did you guys hear about Ushio?" Otogi said.

"What happened?" Honda asked.

"I can explain that actually." Ryou said as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Once Daigo had explained what had happened in the school cafeteria and hallway with his old friend Anzu, Mana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What?" Daigo asked innocently.<p>

"Daigo you can be such a child at times." Mana said with agitation present in her voice. "She must have been so embarrassed!" She added.

"Well she got me back so it's all fair in long run." Daigo replied.

"Maybe that's a lesson to keep your hands to yourself." Mana said with a bitterness that took Daigo by surprise.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Daigo asked as Mana did not respond as she paid attention to the road with a look of anger on her face. "I don't believe this" Daigo almost whispered. "You think I would actually risk losing you?" Daigo asked in complete seriousness.

Mana's looked softened from anger to one of mild surprise from Daigo's word choice and very serious tone as they approached another red light. "That's a little more of an intense response then I expected." Mana said with a small awkward laugh.

Daigo maintained his sincere expression as he took one of his girlfriend's hands into his own. "Mana" he began. "I don't know what I would do without you." He said. "Either as my friend, partner, or my other half you have been there for me whenever I needed someone to turn to for the past four years." He explained. "I could have never gone through all the training and testing to become what I am now without you by my side." He said as he brought her hand to his heart. "I need you. Remember that." He finished as his girlfriend looked stunned.

"Daigo…" Mana began. "That was one of the sweetist things I've ever heard." She replied as her cheeks blushed bright pink. "You can be a terrible romantic sometimes." Mana teased with a warm smile as she rubbed one of his cheeks.

"Please don't tell anyone" Daigo said jokingly but with some true embarrassment present in his voice.

"Don't worry" Mana said as she placed a tender kiss on her boyfriend's lips after a small laugh. "Your secret is safe with me love." Mana said as she began driving when the light turned green. "You know you mean just as much to me Daigo." Mana said as she began to blush again.

"I feel like I can take on a planet whenever you say that." Daigo replied.

Mana could not help but giggle as she began to blush even more. "What's gotten into you today?" Mana asked as a response to all the affection from her boyfriend.

"I was just thinking about you earlier." Daigo responded simply.

"What made you think about me?" Mana asked once again in a cute fashion that she had perfected.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he took on Ushio" Jonouchi said at the end of Ryou's explanation. "Is he nuts?" He asked the whole group but mainly Yugi and Anzu.<p>

"He never liked bullies." Yugi said. "And he wouldn't hesitate to fight if he thought he needed to." Yugi explained.

"So he knocked him out?" Honda asked Ryou for clarification who nodded.

"He was quite a good fighter." Ryou said. "It was a little freighting actually." He added.

"I can't believe he beat him!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "We couldn't even do that" Jonouchi said as he looked towards Honda.

"Ushio's tough" Honda replied to Jonouchi before he turned his attention to Yugi and Anzu. "Has Ichijouji ever fought before?" Honda asked the two who knew him the best.

"Too much" Anzu replied as she folded her arms.

"He did fight a fair amount" Yugi said. "But he only did to protect someone or try to stop somebody from bullying." Yugi said in his cousin's defense.

"A noble enough cause." Honda replied. "Me and Jonouchi tried to beat up Ushio for bullying you." Honda reminded him. "It just didn't go to well." Honda added acknowledging Jonouchi's earlier refrence to the event which after all was the root of the friendship that grew between them and Yugi.

"That was after you were bullying him!" Anzu reminded the two while Yugi began blushing nervously.

"We were not!" Jonouchi defended.

"Yes you were!" Anzu exclaimed.

"I was trying to help Yugi's confidence." Jonouchi defended.

"Whatever." Anzu said with agitation present in her voice as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Daigo explained to Mana the conversation he had with Yugi about what it is like to be with person you love and how it had made him think about how much she had done for him and how much he cared for her. Which winded up in Daigo earning another affectionate kiss from Mana.<p>

"So you're trying to get your best friends together?" Mana asked.

"Yep" Daigo replied.

"You really are a terrible romantic" Mana replied with a smile.

"I guess I am." Daigo replied knowing full well he was a terrible romantic more so then he would actually like to admit. "But they both love each but are too afraid to do anything about it." Daigo said. "So I have to do something." He defended.

"The whole "You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you" thing?" Mana asked.

"Exactly" Daigo replied.

"I take it the girl was Anzu and the little guy was Yugi." Mana said as she remembered the group Daigo was standing with.

"Bingo" Daigo replied.

"Now I know what "My cousin has interesting hair" means." Mana said with a chuckle.

"I told you" Daigo replied simply.

"Just how does he do that?" Mana asked as she reflected on the almost unbelievable hair style of her boyfriend's cousin.

"It's natural" Daigo replied.

"It's natural to have three hair colors?" Mana asked with a hint of sarcasm not even mentioning the gravity defying form.

"The color runs in his family." Daigo explained. "As for the shape it was like that for as long as I knew him." Daigo further explained.

"Well I guess he does look pretty cute." Mana said with a giggle. "And it looks like he's a little leather fiend." Mana noted when she remembered his leather boots, cuffs, and chocker even. "Your work I presume?" Mana asked knowing his nature of trying to spread his enjoyment of leather which had led to her wearing it more and more.

"I wish I could take credit for that but I can't." Daigo admitted. 'How did that start?' Daigo thought.

"So who were the other ones?" Mana asked in reference to the rest of the group she saw Daigo with.

"Some of Yugi and Anzu's friends" Daigo answered simply. "And…"

"What?" Mana asked noticing Daigo's hesitation.

"Bakura Ryou" Daigo replied.

Mana's eyes widened when she heard Daigo. "You found him?" Mana asked with shock.

Daigo nodded "He's one of Yugi's friends." Daigo explained.

"Oh my god!" Mana replied with excitement. "Wait untill Amane hears!" Mana exclaimed happily. "How did he react when you told him?" Mana asked with the same excitement.

"I… haven't told him yet" Daigo confessed as he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Mana asked with shock. "Why not?" Mana asked.

"How do you start that conversation with someone you just met?" Daigo asked showing his own frustration at the situation. "I want to tell him" Daigo said. "I just don't know how." He explained

"I guess that would be uncomfortable." Mana replied with analyzing Daigo's dilemma. "You will tell him soon right?" Mana asked. "I mean you have proof after all so he'll have to believe you, even if the story dosen't sound believable." Mana said acknowledging the fact Amane's story was quite astounding after all. When Daigo nodded Mana knew he was going to tell Ryou soon. "So when do I get to meet all of your new friends anyway?" Mana asked.

"They are all going to this Burger place now and they invited us." Daigo said. "I figured after I give you a hand with the installation we could meet them down there so I said yes." He explained.

"That sounds nice" Mana said. "I'm almost done with it so we should be there soon." Mana added.

"I had a feeling you would be." Daigo said knowing how well his girlfriend handled even the most complex of technologies. "Any problems?" Daigo asked.

"Not a one" Mana replied happily.

"That's nice to hear." Daigo replied while he could feel the weight coming off his shoulders knowing the equipment Mana had installed would allow them both to scan the planet for any hostile forces.

"So did you get any clue about Yugi's…?" Mana began knowing Daigo would understand what she meant.

"Not necessarily" Diago replied. "However I have a thought." Daigo said.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

"Yugi and Anzu both made mentions to very serious events in the last year or so." Daigo explained. "Once I figure that out I should be able to learn more about Yugi's… situation" Daigo while struggling to find the right word to finish his statement with.

"We can only hope for the best" Mana said as the two pulled up to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Yugi and his friends after a long walk had finally reached their destination.<p>

"Finally!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Honda said.

"Three!" Otogi added as the whole group moved towards the entrance.

As they entered the restaurant Yugi and his friends had noticed that Bakura had stopped walking with them and stood outside the restaurant looking on the ground with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong with Bakura-Kun?" Anzu asked which earned her a shrug from Jo, Honda, and Otogi.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Otogi asked the group who didn't know how to respond.

"Why don't you guys sit down while I go talk to him?" Yugi suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Jonouchi replied knowing it may be best to have only one of them talk to their shy friend. "Just make sure he is ok." Jo added.

"Hurry back!" Anzu said.

"Don't worry" Yugi replied with a small smile. "I'll be back soon." He said as he walked towards the doors.

As Yugi walked towards the doors Anzu took the time to admire the shape and form of the boy she secretly loved.

Jonouchi looked towards Anzu and couldn't help but notice how her eyes were following his small spiky haired friend. "Is Anzu checking Yugi out?" Jonouchi whispered to Honda and Otogi.

"Yeah" Otogi replied after one look.

"Really?" Honda asked.

"Trust me. I know." Otogi said.

"What are guys whispering about?" Anzu asked as she turned her attention back to her other friends.

"Nothing" All three of them replied in unison which made only made Anzu suspicious and a little annoyed.

* * *

><p>Bakura stood in front of Burgerworld lost in his own thought until he heard a voice calling out to him.<p>

"Bakura-Kun" Yugi said as he stood in front of him. "Is everything ok?" He asked as the white haired teen snapped out of his thoughts and put on a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine" Ryou was able to reply.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "You looked a little sad." He explained.

Ryou sighed as he knew he unintentionally gave away his true emotions. "I'm sorry" Ryou apologized as he sniffled and tears started to form in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked with concern for his white haired friend.

"Bad memories" Ryou said as Yugi could easily see his sadness.

"Here" Yugi said as he put a hand on Ryou's back and led him to one of the benches outside the restaurant. "What's the matter?" Yugi asked as they sat down.

"It's been a while since I've been here" Ryou began. "The last time…" Ryou said before a cry interrupted him. "Was with my sister" Ryou finished.

"You have a sister?" Yugi asked with honest surprise.

"Had" Ryou corrected as he continued crying.

Yugi's eyes widened at his friend's statement. "I'm… so sorry" Yugi said. "…What happened?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"She died in a car accident a few years ago." Ryou explained as he tried to control his tears in front of his friend. "She would have been fifteen in two weeks." Ryou added. "It gets hard for me around this time of year." Ryou explained.

"I'm so sorry" Yugi said as he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you need someone to talk to I'll be there for you." Yugi assured his friend.

"Thank you" Ryou said as he smiled from his friend's kindness and attempt to support him. "I never really talked to anybody about this before." Ryou confessed. "It feels kind of good" he added.

"I'm glad I can help" Yugi said with a warm smile as he patted Ryou's back. "What was her name?" Yugi asked.

"Amane" Ryou said before he took a deep breath and pulled a necklace out from under his shirt.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as he saw the jewelry his friend now displayed.

"My most prized possession" Ryou replied. "I got her a necklace when she turned seven and she got me a one when I turned ten." Ryou explained.

"That's very nice" Yugi replied.

"Cheesy isn't it?" Ryou asked with a small laugh as he gazed at the necklace in his hand. "It's all I really have left of her." He said as more tears threatened to flow and probably would have if Yugi wasn't there.

* * *

><p>As Yugi comforted his friend he had no idea he was being watched from across the street.<p>

'What the hell is your game child?' The figure stalking Yugi asked himself before he was interrupted by the device strapped around his wrist.

"Yes sir?" He said into the device as he brought the device closer to his mouth.

"It is time." A deep voice said with a hint of a sadistic laugh. "You may engage when ready, but remember we want him alive however dead will be satisfactory if there is no alternative." The voice said.

"How should I handle it?" The man asked into his device.

"Make a spectacle of it." The voice instructed. "Make the people fear us. Destroy some property; kill a few bystanders, the usual." The voice said with a tone that clearly indicated how much he enjoyed this conversation.

"Understood sir" The man replied. 'Now let's see how powerful you really are child.' He thought as he prepared himself for his moment of glory.

* * *

><p>After some work by Mana and Daigo they were able to successfully install the system that would receive the signals from their satellites now roaming over their heads in space and observe any activity on planet earth.<p>

"Done!" Mana exclaimed.

"You really were pretty much done." Daigo said.

"I work fast." Mana replied.

"That I know from experience" Daigo said with a mischievous grin as he purposely took Mana's words out of context.

"You are a child!" Mana exclaimed as she sat in the large black chair in front of the newly installed console.

"That makes you a pedophile" Daigo replied to Mana who ignored his comment.

Mana sat down in the chair in front of the console consisting of one very large screen, several monitors, a few keyboards and various switchboards she began typing and making sure all of the systems were indeed functioning properly. "Everything seems to be in order." She said. "Here" she said as she stood up from the chair and handed Daigo a silver panel attached to what looked like wrist strap. "I finished this too." Mana explained.

Daigo's eyes widened with excitement when he saw what Mana was handing him. "When did you have time for this?" Daigo asked.

"I took a small break earlier today and finished it." Mana explained.

"You're amazing you know that?" Daigo asked as he studied the device just given to him. The casing had a cover on it which would flip up with a push of a button to reveal a video screen, a number pad, a few more buttons with various purposes.

"I guess I am." Mana replied. "It has an alarm that will set off whenever the scanner picks up a signal along with everything else you wanted." Mana said. "It's connected to mine so know we can talk quickly whenever we need to." Mana said as she revealed the similar device on her wrist "And it's conected to the ship's teleportation grid so you can teleport to it from anyware." Mana added which reminded Daigo of the ship that was flying over their heads at the moment.

"How is the ship?" Daigo asked.

"Just fine" Mana assured. "The cloaking device is holding up just fine and the auto pilot is perfect condition." Mana explained.

"Alright" Daigo replied happily as he strapped his new piece of equipment on his wrist and pushed down the cover.

"Now let's get some food." Mana said.

"Sounds good to me" Daigo replied as the two walked out of the room which was traditionally meant to be a second bedroom in their apartment but now served a much different purpose.

Just at that moment the console behind them started flashing red lights and the devices around Mana's and Daigo's wrist began to buzz and make an alarm sound.

"Oh no!" Mana said as she rushed towards the console.

"Is this what I think it is?" Daigo asked with concern present in his voice.

"I got a signal." Mana replied as she franticly began typing. "At…" Mana said as the screen zoomed in on Domino city. "This location" Mana said as the screen showed them an overhead image of where in Domino city the signal was imitating from.

Daigo's eyes instantly widened as he recognized the location. "Yugi" he nearly whispered.

"What?" Mana asked with fear present in her voice.

"They're coming for him!" Daigo exclaimed. "We have to get there now!" Daigo also exclaimed.

Mana nodded as the two of them dashed out of the apartment and began a race against time.

* * *

><p>つづく<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Author's note: I have been looking forward to writing this chapter since I typed the disclaimer of the first chapter. Thank you all who have read and reviewed so far. I really enjoy this story, and it's very nice to hear positive feedback. Another long chapter, but for a good reason.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 6: Jouchaku!

Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, and Otogi had managed to find a large and comfortable booth that would seat them and the rest of the group they were expecting to join them in the small resaturant. While the three males began engaging in small talk as they waited for their food Anzu looked out the window they were seated next to see Yugi and Ryou on a nearby bench. Ryou appeared to be smiling and in higher spirits then he was a few moments ago. Anzu smiled at the sight of Yugi comforting people like he had always done. It was one of the traits she most admired about him. Anzu soon turned her attention back to the three males she was sitting with, who didn't fail to see her watching Yugi.

"You sure are staring at Yugi a lot Anzu." Jonouchi noted.

"What are you talking about?" Anzu replied. "I was just making sure he was helping Bakura-Kun." Anzu defended while trying to sound like she wasn't defending herself.

"Is that why you were checking him out before he went outside?" Jonouchi asked which made both Otogi and Honda turn to both him and then to Anzu to hear her rebuttal.

Anzu began blushing both from the nature of Jonouchi's question and the uncomfortable feeling of all three males staring at her. "I-I was not checking him out!" Anzu replied.

A smile came to Jonouchi's face when he heard Anzu's stutter which in his mind proved she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"_Breaking news!" _The group heard from a T.V. in the restaurant. _"There has been a break in at the Kaiba Corp. laboratories."_

The group then all turned their heads to view the television and saw a reporter on the scene at the Kaiba Corp. lab. An area which they saw was covered with broken glass, damaged property, police tape, and numerous detectives. _"Not many details about the break in at this time."_ The reporter began. _"What is known is that the break in took place this morning, and it was confirmed by Kabia Corp vice president Kaiba Mokuba that blue prints, along with a prototype of a new Kaiba Corp product were stolen."_ She explained.

"What?" The group of friends all asked at once.

"_Mr. Kaiba would not reveal any details about the product itself, but he did state that it was in fact related to Duel Monsters." _She added.

"I better beef up security at my store." Otogi noted.

"That's a good idea." Honda replied.

"What do you think was stolen?" Anzu asked her friends while hiding her joy that the topic of conversation changed.

"I don't know." Jonouchi replied.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Yugi-Kun" Ryou said as he and Yugi stood up from the bench they were sitting in "I really needed that." Ryou added with a smile.<p>

"It was my pleasure." Yugi replied happily. "Now let's get something to eat" Yugi said.

"That sounds nice" Ryou replied before the two began walking towards the front entrance of the establishment.

"Muto Yugi!"

After a slight jolt from Yugi he and Ryou both turned to their left to see a man who didn't look considerably older than either of them in a black trench coat with dark hair and shadowy eyes staring them down from a few several feet away.

"W-Who are you?" Yugi asked with fear present in his voice as Ryou stood still in confusion.

The individual laughed menacingly at Yugi's clear and obvious fear. "Someone who wants to see how powerful you really are" he answered with a near satanic grin. At that moment his right hand started to shake and glow red while what looked small white lightning fluttered around it. He then swung his hand and positioned it closer to his own face in order to assure Yugi saw it. "Let me see your power!" He screamed as swung his hand forward and released all the energy from it into a concentrated beam that was aimed straight for Yugi.

Yugi froze at the sight of the red beam of unknown power blasting towards him and he was too petrified to move. Yugi didn't know what to expect from the laser like blast, but pain and death would be the first things on his mind if he could think properly with a mind that wasn't crippled from shock and fear. However instead of felling the intensity he subconsciously expected, he felt a force coming from his side pushing him to the ground. He shot his head to his left to see it was Ryou who was tackling him to ground which spared Yugi from the blast which he could hear pass them and make contact with the restaurant. It created a loud explosion that engulfed and nearly incinerated a good portion of the restaurant.

It all happened so fast. It only felt like a second ago people were happy and enjoying their food in a care free manner, but from what Yugi could make out over the ringing in his ears people were screaming and running in fear.

At that moment Yugi was just grateful to be alive and that was all thanks to the white teen currently on top of him. "Bakura-Kun…" Yugi said with apperception clear in his voice as he prepared to thank Ryou for saving his life before he noticed his friend was shivering in what looked like intense pain. "Bakura-Kun…" Yugi said with concern in his voice.

"Yugi! Bakura!" Yugi heard his friends scream as they came to his aid through the opening in the restaurant created by the blast. As they reached the two and Yugi heard Anzu's shriek along with his other friend's gasps he knew something was indeed very wrong with Bakura. It was at that moment when Otogi and Honda had lifted Bakura off Yugi is when Yugi saw the hideously ripped, scared, seared, and bleeding flesh on Ryou's lower back and hip.

"Bakura-Kun!" Yugi yelled as he and the whole group crowed around the injured white haired teen. Yugi realized the blast must have clipped Ryou's side as Ryou pushed him out of the way of the attack, and Yugo couldn't help but feel he himself was to blame for Ryou's injury.

The whole group glared at the man who was standing across from them so calmly. He appeared completely unfazed by the large explosion or all of the people who were now screaming in morbid fear and clearing the area to avoid the threat.

"No resistance?" The man demonically asked Yugi who hardened his glare in response. 'Just I thought… weak' the man thought. "No matter" he added before he raised his open hand in the air before closing it into a fist.

At that moment a large mass of dark fog surrounded the individual and with a flash disappeared to reveal creatures Yugi and his friend's would describe as ghoulish. They were humanoid in terms of body. Their heads were ridged, colored mainly black and red with yellow accents, and Yugi along with his friends wondered if they were actually helmets of some kind. They all appeared to be clothed in what could be described as a uniform of sorts consisting of mainly black. Some of them carried what looked like machete like blades which only added to the intimidating factor of their appearance. It was at that point almost all the civilians seemed to desperately clear the area, and everybody inside the very few neighboring buildings took refuge in them for fear of their own safety. The creatures themselves all made a strange unidentifiable sound, and lingered around the man who summoned them as if they were waiting for something.

"Take the boy!" The man screamed as he pointed to Yugi. "Kill the rest!" He screamed as he turned the hand he was pointing at Yugi with into a fist.

Yugi's eyes along with all his friends' widened at the command, and bystanders who hadn't cleared the area began running. Anzu, Honda, and Otogi comforted the mildly hurt Yugi and the seriously hurt Bakura. Jonouchi realized Bakura was in no position to move, and even if he could none of them would get far. So he got up from the ground and stood in front of his friends and braced themselves for the charge of these unknown creatures. He was afraid, but he was ready to do anything to protect his friends.

In response to their master the minions soon charged at the Yugi's group of friends and chased away the rest of the civilians leaving Yugi and his friends alone in order to make sure their capture would be guaranteed. Honda looked towards Jonouchi and was inspired by hiss courage, so in response he quickly stood tall with his friend. They stood with both feet planted firmly on the ground and prayed for the strength to hold off whatever this force was. The creatures were getting closer as Jonouchi and Honda both knew and feared they would, but what happened next was something Jonouchi, Honda and everyone else would have never expected.

From the sky above came down two bright blue orbs of shining light. The group of close friends watched as the orbs flew in-between them and the charging horde. Before any of them could comprehend what was happening in front of them they all shielded their eyes as the two orbs exploded and sent out a shock wave that propelled back the unknown creatures back several feet. When Yugi and his friends opened their eyes and looked to where the orbs of light were located only few moments ago they saw Daigo and Mana standing there facing the horde.

'What?' The group thought.

The man commanding the horde growled at the unexpected development. "Who the hell are you?" He screamed with clear anger at the two who disrupted his plan.

"We are the chosen guardians of Earth from planet Bird!" Mana exclaimed and received wide eyes from all who heard. "We were sent to insure you, and your brethren never corrupt this planet!" Mana also exclaimed.

"What?" The man replied with shock present on his voice and mild confusion present on his face.

"Let me explain" Daigo nearly growled as he pulled would looked like a pistol of sorts from a holster attached to his leg. "Z Beam!" He screamed as he fired a blue laser blast from the pistol.

The man eye's widened at the sight of the blast, but he couldn't react before the laser made contact with his chest. He screamed in pain from the burning feeling of the blast and the mild pain he received as fell to the ground due to the impact of it. His minions stared in shock from the fact that their commander had fallen.

"Don't just stand there!" The man screamed at the creatures. "Kill them!" The man screamed as pointed towards Daigo and Mana.

The group of around thirty dark uniformed monsters did as they were instructed and charged at Daigo and Mana.

Daigo and Mana nodded at each other and charged into the horde without hesitation.

Yugi and his friends watched from behind with concern and confusion. Daigo and Mana literally just appeared before them as balls of light, claimed to be the guardians of earth, and Daigo even blasted a man with a laser pistol. The group could now infer the creatures were aliens of some kind, and they must be soldiers based on their appearance. The questions that remained were first why there were aliens there, second what did they want with Yugi, and third who was man who that blasted Ryou? Ryou struggling in pain at the moment added to the group's fear and uncertainty. Yugi in response removed his over shirt, balled it up, pushed it against Ryou's wound, and prayed he could halt the bleeding.

* * *

><p>As Daigo and Mana charged into the horde they remembered all of their training and practice for a moment such as this.<p>

Daigo began by delivering many jab, cut, and hook punches, along with the occasional chop to any of the alien soldiers who got too close for his comfort. He was able to insure they wouldn't be getting up again. He could hear another one of them charge at him from behind, and just like earlier that day with Ushio he span, jumped slightly, and swung his leg which connected with the soldier's black, red, and yellow head. One of the soldiers attempted to tackle Daigo, but he was able to side step him which forced the uniformed assailant to collide with two of his own kind and wind up falling on one of the blades of his brethren.

Mana effectively used a varity of chops, punches, and acrobatic attacks to defeat her own adversaries at a very quick pase. When three of the soldiers charged towards Mana she jumped in the air and swung her leg with all of her force, and her foot connected with the heads of all three of them. While in the air she noticed three more of them charging toward her from another direction. Once she landed on her feet they were close enough to her so all it took was one full swing of her arm to connect with their heads as well. When she looked at the soldiers she had downed she saw another three charge at her. She in response pulled out a laser pistol of her own and put one of her knees on the ground. "Z Beam!" She screamed as she shot down the three aliens with bright beams of energy.

* * *

><p>The whole group watching from the side was in awe of what they were seeing. The two teens were fighting and making it look easy to take on a small force of alien soldiers.<p>

Watching Daigo was comparable to watching a martial artist master demonstrate his craft on any fool who would dare challenge him. His strikes looked painful to the point of death, and that was only enforced when many of the soldiers he came in contact with could not take much of his assault. His strength seemed unparalled when his enemies began crumbling from his blows, and even more when Daigo began using various grappling maneuvers, and tossing his opponents with ease.

Mana looked like a deadly dancer as she fought. Her strikes where both amazing to see, and were clearly very painful to endure. She used the full force of her entire body to make quick work of any adversary that dare crossed her path. Where her partner relied on the strenght of his blows, she taticial placed her blows which crippled her enemies beyond the point of them being able to move much less fight again. And even in battle her beauty was not compromised.

Their grace and skill was unlike anything Yugi and his friends have ever seen before. "Should we help?" Jonouchi asked the group as they watched Daigo and Mana fighting boldly.

"We would just get in the way." Honda replied.

At that moment Yugi was still holding Ryou and trying his best to stop the bleeding, and at the same time comfort his friend. Yugi watched Ryou as he grunted and screamed in what Yugi could only assume was unimaginable pain.

"Bakura-Kun…" Yugi said as tear rang down his face. "I'm so sorry… this is all my fault." He said trying to fight back his tears.

"No Yugi…" Ryou replied as he grunted. "It's not…" He was able to say before he began shaking.

"Hold on!" Anzu instructed Ryou as he grew paler.

* * *

><p>Mana and Daigo continued to strike down and blast the alien soldiers. Fists, legs, and blaster shots seemed to fly until the point they wound up being surrounded by the remaining soldiers. Normally someone in this situation would be petrified from fear, but those two were instead determined to be victorious.<p>

"Let's finish this!" Daigo said to his partner.

"Let's do it!" Mana replied as she took a few steps away from Daigo.

Daigo nodded and proceeded to throw his blaster high into the air. He then turned towards Mana, overlaid his hands, and held them out in front of him at about waist level. Mana recognized the invitation and took a running start towards Daigo, jumped towards him and made sure her foot landed in his hands. Once her foot landed in his hand Daigo was able to push Mana in the air much higher than she ever could get up on her own. While Mana was in the air she grabbed Daigo's blaster, spun, and made sure her feet landed on Daigo's shoulders.

"Z… Tornedo!" They screamed in unison as Daigo span while Mana stood on his shoulders and she took the opportunity to use both blasters and quickly gun down all the assailants that dared to surround them, and upon their defeat their bodies converted into dark fog and fadded away.

"Wow!" Jonouchi said when he saw the furry of blaster fire, and the destruction of the masked horde. None of his friends vocalized their thoughts, but they were indeed similar to his.

Daigo purposely stopped his spin so he and Mana were both facing the man who began the battle in the first place. Mana took the chance Daigo had given her and jumped off his shoulders and into the air. While in the air she pointed both blasters at their enemy.

"Z Bomb!" She screamed as she fired both of the blasters.

The individual was just able to dodge the full blast and powerful blast of the explosive, but was still hit by the powerful shockwaves and forced to the ground.

Once Mana landed on the ground she felt Daigo's hand on her shoulder. "Mana" Daigo said which earned him her attention. "Make everybody is alright." Daigo instructed Mana before he glared at their remaining enemy. "I'll finish him." Daigo assured.

Mana quickly nodded and rushed over to Yugi and his friends who watching everything that had just transpired with great interest.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys alright?" Mana asked as she reached the group.<p>

"Bakura-Kun needs help!" Yugi exclaimed as he was kneeling and holding his friend.

"Let me take a look." Mana replied as she removed the shirt from Ryou's side and studied the wound. "Don't worry." Mana said to Ryou as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay." She told him. Ryou smiled and took comfort in Mana's statement. However in reality Mana was concerned about them amount blood he was losing.

"What the hell is going on?" Jonouchi asked Mana.

"What were those things?" Honda asked her.

"Who's the guy who hurt Ryou?" Otogi asked.

"Why does he want Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Me and Daigo will explain everything soon." Mana assured the group before they could ask anymore guestions. She then turned to see Daigo standing firmly and staring at the man who caused Ryou's injury.

* * *

><p>"I don't think you know what you're getting into." The man in the dark now ripped trench coat growled at Daigo. "This is bigger than you know." He added.<p>

"I know exactly what "this" is!" Daigo replied. "And I know exactly what you are!" Daigo said as he pointed to the individual. "You're nothing more than an agent of DaiMaku!" Daigo exclaimed. "The very order I will destroy!"

The individual replied first with a quite laugh, then a louder one, and then a louder one after that. "You think you can stop us?" He asked with a clearly amused tone. "The power of DaiMaku will engulf this entire galaxy!" He exclaimed. "There is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"You're wrong" Daigo replied. "You will be stopped! I'll make sure of that!" Daigo exclaimed.

"I don't know who you think you are…" Daigo's enemy replied and was going to say more before Daigo interrupted him.

"I am Ichijouji Daigo." Daigo began. "The son of Ichijouji Retsu, the man who single handedly destroyed the order of Maku over twenty years ago." Daigo explained.

"Ichijouji Retsu?" The man replied showing his unfamiliarity with the name.

"You know him by his old code name." Daigo said as he pointed one of his thumbs toward himself. "My new one" He added.

Daigo was ready at that point to embrace his destiny, and become the hero Earth needed in one of its most uncertain hours. He took the starting stance his father had taught him, and was ready to begin the legendary process with one simple command.

"Jouchaku!"

Daigo performed the various movements he was taught with expert effectiveness. To say his skill was impressive would be an unfair understatment. At the end of his near majestic movements Daigo raised his hand in the air, and looked to the sky. At that moment a flurry light seemed to shine down on him from the clouds above. Daigo took a confident fighting stance, and soon enough the light had faded and the transformation was complete.

Yugi, his friends, and Mana all blinked at the flash of light, and as quickly they could open their eyes they did and looked at Daigo. What they did not see was the teen wearing a Domino high school uniform with additional leather they had seen earlier. What they had seen was a figure that looked like he was made entirely out of metal. The shinning silver armor only glistened more from the sun's light, and made it look as if this was a warrior chosen by the angles to fight evil. Were the armor was not silver it was black that presented it's self in the form of few stlyized dashes across various points of the armor. Were the armor did not exist black lining of sorts had making none of Daigo's skin visible. A silver helmet rested on his head with a black bar that granted him visibility. With all of that, the array of buttons, and other lights that existed on the armor, it could easily be believed that shining figure they saw was not human, but instead some type of cybernetic being chosen by divinity itself to combat darkness.

'No!' The cloaked man thought. 'It can't be…' He remembered the legend about the legendary warrior who destroyed the DaiMaku's ancestor over twenty years ago, and based on the description the agent of DaiMaku was convinced he was staring at that same warrior. "Y-You are…" He began.

"Uchuu Keiji… Gavan!" Daigo exclaimed as he took another fighting stance.

* * *

><p>The jaws of Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Ryou all seemed to drop unanimously. None of them could believe what they were seeing, and giving what the group had seen in their past, that was a testament to the situation at hand.<p>

"Daigo?" Yugi said in a whisper. He was watching his own cousin who he hadn't seen or heard from in five years summon technological combat armor from the sky. He and Anzu at that point both realized this must have been that scientific project that Daigo said was the reason for his leaving. Yugi then looked towards Mana who looked at Daigo with a smile instead of a shock.

'Daigo' she thought as she became increasingly proud of her partner and lover. 'This is what you were meant to do.'

* * *

><p>Daigo charged forward at the agent of DaiMaku and was ready to use his powers and abilities to the fullest extent to defeat him.<p>

The agent began channeling energy into his hand, and it once again glowed red, and signaled he was ready to fire another blast. As Daigo began rapidly approaching him the man decided it was indeed time to blast the new Gavan into oblivion. With a load battle cry and swing of his arm he released the energy from his hand into a concentrated beam, but unfortunately for him Daigo avoided the attack by jumping into the air. And even more unfortunately for him he left himself wide open for an attack.

"Gavan Kick!" Daigo exclaimed as he came down from the air and drove his feet into the head of his opponent. After he made contact with his opponent Daigo rolled when he hit the ground, and quickly returned to his feet.

The agent of DaiMaku grunted as he felt his busted lip and scratched up cheeck with his hand, and began tasting his own blood. "You'll pay for that!" He exclaimed as both of his hands began glowing red, along with his eyes.

The agent charged at Daigo and began rapidly swinging his fists hoping to make contact. Daigo did a very good job of dodging or blocking the attacks, and returning with strikes of his own, which led to the clear frustration of his opponent. However that lasted for a short time only. Eventually Daigo's opponent connected with his chest with much intensity. One blow was all it took to cause sparks to fly from his armor and send him flying back several feet.

"Daigo!" Yugi and Anzu exclaimed as Daigo hit the ground.

"Ichi!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Ichijouji!" Honda and Otogi exclaimed.

Mana looked towards Daigo, but was too confident in him to be afraid.

Daigo looked towards his friends as he heard their concerned screams, and saw something he until that point hadn't noticed. Ryou was on the ground, being cared for by Mana, as was bleeding heavily. 'No!' Daigo thought. Daigo soon was filled with a new determination to destroy the person who caused this. He quickly rose to his feet, formed his right hand into a fist, and graced his left hand over it which trigged a flash and allowed him to summon a steel blade.

"Time to die Gavan!" Daigo's opponent screamed as he began charging towards him.

As Daigo's enemy charged at him Daigo knew he must end this battle quickly so he could help Ryou. Daigo put his hand over the base of his blade, and began channeling energy into it.

"Laser… Blade!" Daigo screamed as he ran his hand across the steel blade, coating it with powerful electrical laser energy, which gave the blade a new shinning blue appearance. He waited until his target came into close enough range, and soon enough Daigo was ready to end the battle.

"Gavan… Dynamic!" Daigo exclaimed as he slashed his laser coated blade through his opponent.

The gash left by the blade glowed blue and simmered with electrical energy. The agent screamed in agony right before his body could no longer handle the amount of energy and exploded in a fiery blaze.

Once Daigo had won the battle he instantly rushed over to the others. As he ran over his armor had slowy evaporated and he was reverted back to his normal form when he reached his friends, and when there he turned his attention to his injured friend.

* * *

><p>"Ryou!" Daigo said as he kneeled next to the white haired teen. "What happened?" He asked the group who due to the shock from the events they just saw could only stare at him, and wonder who this person really was, or in the case of Yugi and Anzu what he had become.<p>

"He was hit before we got here" Mana replied. "We have to get him to the med-bay." Mana said before she stood up and began pushing numerous buttons on the silver device attached to her wrist while Daigo took a hold of Ryou.

"Ryou!" Daigo said. "Hold on. You're going to be alright." Daigo assured with a smile that faded when Ryou began coughing violently.

"Bakura!" His friends exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked with pure fear on his face.

"I… don't know." Ryou replied. "Everything… getting… dark." Ryou said as he began breathing slower.

"Bakura-Kun you have to hold on!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Don't worry" Ryou replied softly. "I've done some terrible things in my life… and if I have to die atone myself then… I would… glady…"

"Don't talk like that!" Anzu exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Bakura-Kun!" Yugi said also with tears.

"Just hang on!" Honda said.

"Don't give up!" Otogi said.

Jonouchi would have encouraged his friend as well but at the moment he was trying so hard to maintain his composure.

Ryou smiled at his friends' concern. "It's okay" Ryou replied. "I'll… be with my sister now…" Ryou said as a single tear of mixed emotion slowly ran down his cheek. The eyes of everybody widened including Mana who looked towards Daigo. His eyes were wider than anyone else and leaking tears.

"No you won't!" Daigo exclaimed which earned him the full attention of Ryou and the rest of the group. "That's why you have to hold on!" Daigo exclaimed as he ripped a particular silver necklace from his pocket. "For Amane!"

The group of friends who were already deeply confused and disturbed by all the events that had just transpired were even more confused by the actions of Daigo. They would ask him what was happening at the moment and what all of this meant, but their concern for Ryou's wellbeing vastly outweighed their curiosity. They realized it would be best to ask questions later.

Yugi's jaw dropped as remembered the story that Ryou had just shared with him about the gift he gave his sister.

"H-How…" Ryou said as Daigo placed the necklace in his hand. "It… can't be…"

"Ryou listen me." Daigo instructed. "The accident was a façade." Daigo began. "Your sister is alive." He reviled. "She is a very important person to me. When I came back to earth she told me to give you this and tell you she is alive and well." Daigo explained. "She wants to see you again more than anything in this galaxy, so please!" Daigo begged as he began to chock on air. "Hold on for her." He finished.

Ryou was confused. Deeply confused. He had no clue as to what was happening at this moment or why, and it sounded more like a dream of his were he would be reunited with his sister through some impossible means. But as he looked at the necklace in his hand he knew it was the same one he got her over seven years ago, and that proved to him Daigo's story. He mustered up all of his remaining strength and through his arms around Daigo's neck, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you…" Ryou whispered before his grip on Daigo loosened and he fell to the ground with a mild thud.

"Bakura!" His friends exclaimed as Daigo checked his pulse which he thankfuly found.

"I got us locked on!" Mana exclaimed. "Only a few more seconds" She told to Daigo who nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Jonouchi exclaimed out of the pure fear and confusion he and his friends shared.

"Daigo. Why is all of the happening?" Yugi asked his cousin.

"Listen!" Daigo exclaimed to the group before anyone else could say anything more. They in response gave him their full attention. "Me and Mana will explain everything once Ryou's okay." Daigo assured as he picked up the unconscious teen in his arms. "But for now you just have to come with us." Daigo explained.

"Where?" Anzu asked one of what would be several more questions for Daigo and Mana.

"The Dolgiran" Mana replied and behalf of Daigo as the both of them, Ryou, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Otogi, and Honda were whisked away from the area by a large cylindrical beam of light.

* * *

><p>There we have my first battle scene! I hope I did well so please let me know what you thought. (All I really know is that it was enjoyable to write.)<p>

つづく


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Author's note: I feel the story now is truly beginning. I hope this chapter can begin to answer some of the questions that I have left unanswered so far… but not all of them of coruse. I am having a wonderful time writing this story! I plan to start up another action story soon, probably around the same time the next chapter of this comes out.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 7: Revelations Pt. 1

Yugi and his friends were blinded as light surrounded them. Some of them even tried shield their eyes from the sudden flash, but were unsuccessful. When all of them could see none of them knew what they were looking at. Literally a moment or two ago they were outside a badly damaged Burgerworld. Now they found themselves on a large round metallic platform that was coated with a light blue light in an unfamiliar room.

The group watched as Mana jumped off the platform and rushed over to a glass door at the end of the room that slid open when she approached it. As she stood in the door way she turned back to the group and locked eyes with Daigo who still held the unconscious Ryou in his arms.

"Meet me in the med-bay!" Mana exclaimed before she exited the room, turned right, and began dashing down the hallway.

Daigo jumped off the platform, rushed to the door, and like Mana he turned back to look towards his friends who all had confused looks on their faces. "We will take care of Ryou" Daigo assured the group. "When you are ready go down the hallway." Daigo said as he moved his head in the direction he wanted them travel. "And wait for us in the room at the end." He instructed before he quickly traveled in the same direction Mana had.

The group slowly got off the platform and studied the room they were in. They noticed it was white with some black lining along the walls and was very brightly lit. They also saw a large screen and what looked like a control panel underneath it with quite a few buttons and controls on it.

"Where are we?" Otogi asked his friends who shared his confusion.

"How did we get here?" Honda asked.

"Did we just… teleport?" Anzu asked as she looked back at the platform the group was standing on a moment ago.

"Is that possible?" Jonouchi replied with uncertainty.

"It's the only explanation I can think of." Yugi replied. He was of course unsure as his friends were however due to the events of his past he had a new talent for handling fear from the unexplained. Yugi like his cousin made his way to the glass door and just like with Daigo it opened when Yugi got close enough to it. "Let's go where Daigo said we should." He said to all of his friends who knew that would be the best course of action.

* * *

><p>The group began walking down the hallway that similarly to the room they were just in was white, brightly lit, and had some black lining around the walls. Thanks to the wideness of the hallway the group was able to walk comfortably however their minds shared no such comfort. Each of them had many questions that uncomfortably burned in their heads, and they needed to wait for any answers. As they walked down the hallway they saw several more doors some of them being made of glass. Through those doors they saw glimpses of each of the rooms, and it seemed as if behind each door there was a vast amount of highly advanced technological equipment. Once again confusion, curiosity, and fear ran through the minds of the five close friends.<p>

"What do you think all of this stuff is?" Jonouchi asked the group.

"I have no idea" Honda replied with a shrug as the group came up to a door at the end of the hallway that instead of clear glass was colored bright white. "I just want to know where we are." Honda said as the door slid open.

Upon the opening of the door the jaws of the five all dropped unanimously. Even after all the events they have just witnessed and all of the events they have dealt with in their past what they saw now was something they never expected to see.

* * *

><p>The room itself was very large and circular in shape with the same color scheme as the rest of the rooms. In the middle sat large black round table surrounded by what looked like comfortable chairs, but none of the group took notice. What the group did take notice of was the very large glass window that took up half of the circular wall. Through the window the group looked down on the planet earth, the stars above, and the unknown blackness of the universe.<p>

The group gasped found themselves frozen in the doorway from the visual shock they had received. They all knew what they saw, but believing it was another thing entirely. They slowly walked up towards the window in a collective silence of disbelief.

"No way!" Otogi exclaimed almost in a whisper.

"It can't be…" Honda whispered as he stared at the planet below them.

"Were in space!" Jonouchi softly exclaimed.

Yugi stared at his own planet in confusion and shock. As he stood in front of the glass fear began growing in his mind however not from the concept of being in space. He was afraid for the safety of his friends that were gazing the unknown wonders of space and for the one that was being treated to by Daigo. Yugi had felt always felt guilty for dragging his friends into so much danger, and now based on whoever or whatever the thing was Daigo defeated had said Yugi could infer he was the cause of yet another event that could have cost his friends lives.

Yugi watched as Otogi, Jonouchi, and Honda walked to another side of the room to gaze the earth at a different angel and observe more stars, and he became thankful that his cousin had ensured their safety and was taking care of Ryou.

Yugi soon thought more about his cousin and he couldn't help but fear for his safety as well. Ever since early childhood the two had always looked out for each other. They were family and best friends. Now Yugi felt as if he was putting him in danger as well. When Yugi continued thinking about his cousin several questions had in his mind. He knew all he could do at the moment was wait for his cousin's return and hope everything would be explained.

As Yugi stood and waited for cousin he rubbed his arms began shivering. To him it was fairly cold in the unknown structure they occupied, and since he upper body was only clad in his black sleeveless undershirt he was the only one really feeling the effect. He continued until he felt two arms wrap around his torso and he felt the warmth of a chest pressed against his back. He instantly knew who it was when he felt the back of his head push up against two soft feminine orbs of flesh.

"A-Anzu?"Yugi said as turned his head and looked up to meet Anzu's eyes.

"You seemed cold" Anzu replied softly with a smile Yugi took much comfort in.

Yugi cheeks turned a light pink color before he said anything more. "Thank you" Yugi said before he turned his gaze back to the window.

Anzu's cheeks also became pink as she held Yugi. Yugi had such a talent for comforting people, and Anzu was happy to comfort Yugi when he needed it instead. She also found it very enjoyable to hold him. She often felt there was wall between the two in terms of physical contact, a wall she desperately wanted to destroy*. As she held Yugi she realized two things. He was still indeed not a tall person, but he has defiantly grown some since he completed the Sennen puzzle. And as she held Yugi she realized his muscles were much more toned then they once were and they indeed felt nice to the touch. However Anzu was able to prevent herself from taking her thoughts further, and returned to concentrating on comforting Yugi.

"Are you ok?" Anzu asked as she ran her fingers through Yugi's tri colored hair.

"I'm nervous." Yugi replied.

"About Bakura-Kun?" Anzu asked.

"About everyone" Yugi clarified. "I'm sorry I've dragged you into another mess." He added.

In response Anzu released Yugi from her grip and spun him around so they now could look directly at each other. "It's not your fault these things keep happening to you." Anzu said to Yugi as she placed a warm hand on each of his shoulders. "And no matter what happens…" Anzu began before she hesitated slightly. "I will always be with you." She assured him.

Yugi stared at his friend and secret love in honest surprise. He expected her to remind him that she along with all of his friends would always be there for him. He wondered if she didn't because the rest of their friends were standing on the other side of the room visually exploring space through the large plate of glass, or if Anzu meant a little more behind her words than friendship. All he knew was he wished for the latter of the two.

"Do… you really mean that?" Yugi asked.

Anzu decided not to reply with words and she simply threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Yugi responded after a moment of surprise by wrapping his arms around her waist. Both began blushing as they held each other and enjoyed the warmth and comfort their embrace had gave. As they continued to hold each other they both wondered how they could confess their true feelings.

The two broke their embrace and their friends turned their attention away from the stars at the sound of the door to the room sliding open. The group looked to the door to see Daigo slowly entering the room. At his sight they were reminded of the condition of Ryou so they rushed to Daigo with the desire to hear hopefully good news.

"Daigo!" Yugi exclaimed as he quickly approached his cousin. "How is Bakura-Kun?" He asked nervously as his friends stared at Daigo and waited for his reply.

"He's going to be fine." Daigo assured the group as a small smile graced his lips which earned him a collective sigh of relief from them. "I assume you guys would like an explanation." Daigo said to the now relived but still confused teens.

"That's an understatement." Anzu replied.

"Are we really in space?" Jonouchi asked as he pointed towards the window.

"Yes" Daigo said with a nod before he walked towards the black table in the center of the room sat in one of the chairs. "Take a seat." Daigo instructed the group with a motion of his arms and a tone in his voice that was much more serious than anyone in the group ever heard from him before even Yugi and Anzu who had known him for many years.

The group listened to Daigo and each of them took a seat. Yugi took the seat to the right of Daigo, Anzu took a seat next to Yugi, Jonouci took the seat to the left of Daigo, Honda sat next to Jonouchi, and Otogi sat next to Honda.

"Now" Daigo said as pushed a button on the arm of his chair. A small circle of blue light appeared in the middle of the table, and a keyboard of sorts appeared before Daigo. "Let me explain where we are first." Daigo said before he began typing and soon enough a three dimensional image was projected from the middle of the table. "This is the Dolgiran." Daigo began. "It is the spacecraft we are currently on." He explained.

The image presented to the group was one of a very large silver saucer with a vast amount of steel plating attached to a lower section that was mainly blue and yellow that the engines appeared to be attached to. After a second many different images of the ship and along with numerical data appeared, and the group slowly began understanding where they were, but not why and how.

"Did we teleport here?" Anzu asked her old childhood friend.

"Yes" Daigo replied with a nod. "It is one of the many things this ship has the power to do." He explained.

"Wow" Honda let escape from his mouth.

"This is unreal!" Jonouchi exclaimed softly.

"Where did this ship come from?" Otogi asked as he stared at the image.

"It came from…" Daigo said as he began typing. "Here" he said as the projected image changed from a complex spacecraft to a planet. "The planet Bird" Daigo said and identified the planet. The planet shown was mostly green and very interestingly had the appearance as if it was in the center of a crosshair. Light extended from four points of the planet forming four beams which where all touched by and connected by one circle of light.

As Yugi sat he like his friends was confused. "Why do you have this ship?" He asked Daigo.

"This ship is the sole propriety of Uchuu Keiji Gavan." Daigo replied and reminded Yugi and his friends of the name he referred to himself as he wore the metallic battle armor they saw only a short while ago.

"Uchuu Keiji Gavan?" Yugi asked for confirmation.

Daigo nodded and typed into his keyboard and changed the holographic image being projected from center of the table into the image of the battle armor he wore. "Gavan is one of the most power Keijis in the service of the galactic union patrol. The Keijis are warriors designed to defend planets from the uncertain evils of the universe." He informed his listeners. "As Gavan I am given a wide varity of powers which the Dolgiran grants me by showering in me Granium particles that allow my battle armor to take form." He explained as an image of the process was demonstrated for the group in three dimensional holographic imagery. "It is my duty to protect this planet with this ship just as my father had done before me." Daigo explained.

"Uncle Retsu?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yes." Daigo replied. "He is the original Gavan. Gavan in fact is his birth name." Daigo explained. "He changed his name to Ichijouji Retsu when he came to earth, and to him that is his true name now. He sees Gavan as the name suited for the Uchuu Keiji who defends Earth so that is why I use it and use it proudly." Daigo clarified.

"So that means Retsu defended Earth before?" Anzu felt the desire to ask. She knew Daigo's father well and was told he was scientist not a warrior sent from other parts of the galaxy.

Daigo nodded in response. "Years ago my mother and father came to Earth from Bird on behalf of the galactic union patrol in order to ensure the evil order of Maku did not take over the planet." Daigo explained as he typed into his keyboard and the projected image changed to grotesque looking life forms along with the uniformed creatures that attempted to kidnap Yugi and kill his friends. "They were an evil faction of alien creatures who operated from the shadows and wanted to concur as much of this galaxy as possible." Daigo explained before he pressed another few buttons and no image was being projected from the middle of the black conference table. "Thankful my father was able to destroy their leaders and exile their forces from Earth."

The eyes of the group widened at the explanation Daigo gave and they stared at him with what have been disbelief if the evidence wasn't so clear.

"So are you not from earth?" Otogi asked Daigo in confusion.

"I was born on Earth as well lived most of my life here so I am and will always be an earthling." Daigo clarified. "However neither of my parents are" He explained.

"So there are humans that exist outside of earth?" Honda asked.

"Yes across the galaxy" Daigo replied.

"That's amazing!" Jonouchi replied.

"Wait…" Yugi began as he thought about his uncle the brother of his mother being from another planet. "Does that mean… my mom isn't from earth?" Yugi asked and received shocked expressions from the rest of his friends.

"Your mother was born on Earth." Daigo assured his cousin. "My grandfather was stationed on Earth by the union when her parents were killed. He found her, and took her in as his own, and our parents have been siblings ever since." Daigo finished.

"How did to my mother's birth parents die exactly?" Yugi asked as he remembered he was never actually told how they did infact die.

"They were killed by one of the former leaders of Maku. The same one who betrayed my grandfather and attempted to kill my father several times." Daigo explained with both sadness and anger in his voice.

"Was it someone from Maku who attacked me as well?" Yugi asked his cousin.

"No. That was an agent of a greater evil." Daigo began. "An evil that currently is spread across the galaxy and concurring many worlds that they come across. An order of alien creatures that believe humans are a plague on the galaxy and should either serve them, or be eliminated entirely. An order that formed from the ashes of Maku along with other evil cults whose sole purpose is to achieve unimaginable power and dominate this galaxy" Daigo said in a haunting seriousness as he again typed on his control board and a new image was projected. "The order of DaiMaku" Daigo finished as a now haunting black, red, and yellow emblem was projected by the imager in the middle of the table. After the group studied the image for a moment they turned there heads as the white door that served as the entrance to the room once again slid open and Mana walked in.

"How is he?" Daigo asked his partner in reference to the white haired teen they were caring for.

"He's doing well. The treatment is working very quickly so he will be back up on his feet in no time." Mana assured Daigo as she walked up to his side.

"Everyone this is Mana." Daigo said to the group as he motioned towards her. "Mana this is Otogi, Honda, Jonouchi, Yugi, and Anzu." Daigo introduced.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Mana said to the group before she turned her attention specifically towards Yugi and Anzu. "I've heard quite a lot about you two." She added with a small smile.

"So was that guy you fought… human?" Jonouchi asked as he scratched his head.

"At one point" Mana replied on her partner's behalf. "Several years ago Maku disguised themselves as humans in order to achieve their goals now DaiMaku however operates by corrupting humans and using them as they see fit." She explained. "They are either persuaded or kidnaped, but once DaiMaku has them in their grasp they go through a transformation of sorts in order to become their agents." Mana described. "They are given a wide array of powers and are stripped of most of their emotions and they become nothing more than cold calculating assassins and thieves." She finished.

"That's terrible!" Anzu exclaimed.

"It is only one of the countless atrocities that have been committed by DaiMaku." Daigo replied bitterly.

"What were those creepy things in the black?" Honda asked Daigo and Mana.

"They are referred to as Crushers" Mana replied as Daigo changed the projected image to the familiar creatures. "They were the standard foot solider of Maku." She explained. "They are created by a mix of Biochemistry and genetic mutation. DaiMaku reconstructed them and uses them when the need strength in numbers." Mana added.

"So this "DaiMaku" has come to earth in order to take control of it?" Otogi asked.

"It's part of the reason" Mana replied.

"What's the other part?" Anzu asked.

"It's because of me." Yugi replied which earned him the surprised expression of everybody in the room. "The agent who attacked me said something about "my power" " Yugi informed them. "Is that why they're here?" Yugi asked Daigo and Mana. "Because of me?"

Daigo sighed when he knew he had a very challenging explanation to give. "You always were observant Yugi-Chan." Daigo said with a small smile before he exited his chair which Mana took the opportunity to occupy. He began slowly walking around the table while preparing an answer for Yugi. "This is a… difficult thing to explain" Daigo said as he stopped moving and stood at the other end of the table across from the chair he sat in a moment ago. "I'm sorry to say I don't have all of the answers." He said to Yugi. "However all of the answers I don't have I fell you might." He explained and received confused glances from Yugi and his friends.

"So what did the agent mean when he said power?" Yugi asked.

"I will tell you what I know." Daigo replied before he nodded to Mana who began typing on the control board he had previously. Soon enough an image of planet earth was projected from the center of the table. "Planet Earth is well known throughout the Milky Way galaxy for its impressive population and beautiful landscape." Daigo said as images of people, wildlife, and landmasses flashed next to the image of the planet. "It has been a planet of interest for the galactic union for several decades. It has the true potential to become a major galactic hub." Daigo described. "The only reason the Earth is not actually an official part of the union is because of its infancy it terms of space flight and known astronomy." He explained which he assumed answered the question of why people of Earth didn't know about other humans across the galaxy he was sure existed on his friend's minds. "One of the reasons Earth is of such interest is the amount of energy it produces." He explained as Mana changed the holographic image to a bar graph. "This graph represents the amount of energy produced on the planet naturally such as natural electricity, thermal energy, wind power, tidal energy, and so on." Daigo explained before he pointed to the smallest bar on the graph. "This is why DaiMaku wants you Yugi." Daigo said as he looked back towards Yugi. "Because this bar is you."

The eyes of the group unanimously shot open and their jaws nearly dropped to the floor in response.

"You are one most powerful sources of natural energy that exist on planet Earth." Daigo informed his cousin as his partner shut off the image of the graph. "DaiMaku wants to use you as part their plan to conquer this galaxy. How you obtained this power or what it truly is I do not know, and for that I'm sorry." Daigo finally finished.

Yugi and his friends did not have the first idea of how to respond to this information. Yugi's gaze shifted to the table in order for him to advert his eyes from the concerned and confused faces of his friends. Yugi began to rub his forehead, eyes, and temples with his right hand as small sounds of him crying became audible. Yugi assumed his "power" must have something to do with the Sennen items, and the Pharaoh Atemu. It was the latter of the two things that brought Yugi to tears. It had been a few months since him and his Yami had parted. It had been a true challange for him to cope with the loss, more so than it was to defeat him in the first place. He still missed Atemu deeply. Yugi thought mabye if Atemu was still with him Ryou wouldn't be wounded and his friends wouldn't have to once again risk their lives for his own.

Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi quickly responded to their upset friend. Anzu put a supporting hand on his shoulder and the three males immediately got out of their seats and headed to his side. They have seen Yugi go through some true emotional turmoil in his life with optimism, and he was never quick to shed a tear. They knew it truly meant something when he allowed himself to cry in front of them.

For a moment more Yugi cried as his friends surrounded him as he sat. "I-I'm sorry" Yugi was able to say in-between his cries as before he stood up from his chair.

"For what?" Jonouchi asked he rubbed his friend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm s-s-sorry I've got put you guys in danger again." Yugi replied as he whipped away tears from his eyes. "You guys all deserve to have a normal life." Yugi said to his friends standing around him. "I'm s-sorry I keep g-getting in the way of that." He finished as he rubbed the back of his head and averted his gaze to the floor.

Yugi didn't hear any response from his friends. What he felt was himself being pulled into a powerful hug by Jonouchi. He then felt Anzu very quickly join in followed by Honda and Otogi, and for a moment Yugi enjoyed the warmth and comfort his friends gave.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself." Jonouchi said as the group hug broke and he began ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Remember we're your friends." Honda said as he very lightly punched the teen in the arm.

"And we'll always be here for you." Otogi added as he patted the small spiky haired teen on the back.

"Always" Anzu added as she took a hold of Yugi's hand. "No matter what happens" She assured him.

Yugi was instantly uplifted by his friends support and it clearly showed on his face that featured a bright smile. "Thanks guys." Yugi said as he wiped away the last of his tears.

Daigo and Mana watched the events unfold in front of them and were pleasantly surprised at how quickly Yugi's friends were ready to comfort him when he needed it, and were so ready to stand by him in the face of immeasurable danger. Daigo smiled and assumed his cousin's seemingly endless optimism must have spread to his friends. At that moment he knew for sure that Yugi had made some truly great friends. Daigo's thoughts were interrupted when an alarm set off from the devices strapped around his and Mana's wrists.

"Ryou's waking up!" Mana exclaimed which earned her the excited response of the teen's friends.

"Let's all go see him." Daigo replied to Mana before he turned his attention to the group centered around his spiky haired cousin. "We can finish in there." He assured them.

"Sounds good to me" Yugi happily replied.

"Let's go!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Follow me" Mana instructed Yugi and his friends who followed her out of the room.

Daigo was the last person standing in the place he and Mana refered to as the conference room. Before he followed the others he turned towards the window at looked towards the direction of planet Bird where he knew Amane waited to hear news about her brother. 'You will be together soon Amane' Daigo thought with a small smile as he followed his friends.

* * *

><p>*This is something I noticed after re-watching a few episodes. A few times during the series when either Yugi wins a duel, or the group gets seperated and later reunites it always seems to be Jonouchi who will be the first and only one to hug him (Friendship Headlock!). Now this next part is complete sepculation of course so just bare with me, but it seemed to me like Anzu uncomfortably hesitated when she approached Yugi. It seemed like she was about to make some kind of physical contact, but she stopped herself at the last second. It just something I noticed. I am I over analyzing it? Probably. (I'm an Otaku that's what I do.) So take that tidbit of observation and opinion as you will. It's just something I noticed and wanted to share.<p>

つづく


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 8: Revelations Pt. 2

The last thing on Bakura Ryou's mind was a glimmer of hope. He had heard the news that only came to him in his favorite of dreams. He heard his little sister was alive. He used the very last of his strength to thank the messenger before he lost consciousness and hit the cold pavement outside Burgerworld.

Now Ryou could slowly feel his heavy eyelids opening once again. After a few blinks he was surprised to see Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, Daigo, and Mana standing over him with relieved smiles on their faces as he laid on what he could gather was a hospital bed.

"It's good to have you back with us." Daigo said with a light smile as he gently patted Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou opened his mouth and was about to respond before his eyes traveled down his own body. He realized he was shirtless and a series of white blood stained bandages were wrapped around his lower torso. He sat in confusion for a moment before the violent memories of the events that had just transpired returned to his mind. His body tensed and he lost control of his hands. He could only lay there and watched them shake.

"Don't worry" Mana said as she put a soft hand on Ryou's shoulder. "You're going to fine." She assured him with a sensitive smile.

"We have been able to treat your wounds." Daigo informed Ryou. "You should feel tired and a little weak now, but you should be fine in a few hours." Daigo explained as he did his best to hide his relief. Luckily he and Mana were able to treat Ryou effectively. However they knew they were only able to safe him because the blast just grazed him. If the blast was direct hit they knew Ryou would be dead. The only question would be how much of his body would remain.

"We're… very sorry this happened to you Ryou." Daigo said with an apologetic tone.

"We just weren't quick enough." Mana added in the same tone.

Ryou was exhausted and barley had the strength to keep his eyes open but even he could see and hear the guilt radiating off the two. "This… isn't your fault." Ryou replied tiredly. It came as a surprise to both Mana and Daigo.

"You guys can't blame yourselves for what happened today!" Anzu added unexpectedly. "You two were the ones who came to save us, and don't forget if it wasn't for you all of us could have died." She said encouragingly. "You're heroes." She added and was quickly followed by her friends nodding in agreement. The kindness from the group of close teens was once again a very pleasant surprise to the pair of Galactic union patrol officers. The support and understanding they offered slowly mange to banish the guilt from their hearts.

Daigo was the first to let a small smile form on his face. "It's our job." He said.

"You're all too kind." Mana added with a smile similar to her partner's.

As Daigo and Mana spoke to his friends, Ryou rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and tried to deduce his location, but he could not find success. As his eyes wandered across the room he saw peculiar hospital style beds identical to the one he was in, various types of complex machinery, and walling he would also describe as peculiar. The main color scheme of it consisted of white and black, but what was strange to Ryou was the walls appeared to be heavily plated and made of steel instead of concrete, and it looked to him besides the color no true attempt had been made in order to cover up the steel the room was made of and make it more ascetically pleasing. He soon realized he wouldn't be able to figure out where he was on his own. "Daigo-Kun…" Ryou said to earn the black haired teen's attention. "Where are we?"

"I'll show you." Daigo said before he moved away from Ryou's side and approached one of the walls of the room they occupied. "This may come as somewhat of a shock." He said before he began typing into a keypad mounted on to the wall. After Daigo pressed a few buttons a loud buzzer sounded and part of the white steel plating retracted and revealed a large glass window.

Ryou's reaction was very similar to his friends'. It was one of shock, confusion, and slight fear. Over the next several minutes Daigo and Mana explained to him everything they had to his friends previously, but in a slower and noticeably calmer fashion given his condition.

Given the strange an uncertain events of his past he was somewhat quick to believe the information he received. Once he heard that Yugi was being hunted due to an inherited power he instantly thought of the power of the nameless pharaoh. "Yugi…" Ryou said as he shifted his glance to his short tri-colored haired friend. "Does this have to do with…"

"I don't think there is any other explanation." Yugi replied before he turned his attention to his close relative. "Daigo... I think I know where this "power" of mine came from." He said.

Daigo arched an eyebrow "Go on" He said.

Yugi took a deep breath and prayed he could maintain his composer while he was relived some memories that were happy, but at the same time sad and rather painful. "Daigo… do remember when we were eight and I broke my leg?" Yugi asked.

"I… think I do." Daigo replied as he scratched his head and tried to jog the old memory. "That was my fault wasn't it?" Daigo asked with a small grin.

"That's not important right now… but yes it was." Yugi replied, and earned a small laugh from his cousin. "When I was stuck in the house my grandfather gave me gift. It was a puzzle." Yugi explained. The eyes of friends widened when they heard Yugi mention, what they assumed was the golden puzzle they were all too familiar with.

"Puzzle?" Daigo replied.

"He gave it to me so I would have something to do." Yugi explained. "It was a… special puzzle." He added.

"Special how?" Daigo replied.

Yugi wasn't too sure how he did it, but he was eventually able to explain what the Sennen puzzle was. At a slow pace he was able to begin telling his cousin and Mana the various dangers he faced because of the ancient Egyptian artifact. He described in detail the numerous adventures he, his friends, and the pharaoh Atemu embarked on. Yugi found it difficult to speak of the pharaoh and maintain a calm composure. As he recounted his time with Atemu small tears formed in his eyes. Yugi couldn't believe how hard it was for him to speak of the magical entity. It had been some months since the pharaoh had passed on into the afterlife, and Yugi still missed him dearly.

As Yugi continued to speak his eyes became redder and he began stuttering. His friends were very sympathetic since they knew firsthand how hard it had been for their spiky haired friend. They also missed Atemu greatly, but they knew their emotion was minuscule compared to Yugi's. For they felt the pain of losing a loved one while felt the pain of losing half of his soul. As Yugi clearly struggled to continue his friends offered all of the emotional support they could. Because of them Yugi wiped away the traces of water forming in his tear ducts, and did his best to complete his story.

Once he finished his tale he was quite surprised when he paid attention to Daigo and Mana's expressions. He thought for sure they would be in shock, but their faces and demeanors remained calm.

"You guys… seem to be taking this well." Yugi noted.

A small smirk grew on Daigo's face. "Yugi-Chan in this line of work you quickly acquire a suspension of disbelief." Daigo replied. "But I would be lying if I said learning you are the reincarnation of an ancient pharaoh didn't take me by surprise." Daigo confessed. "So you Ryou, Kaiba, are all reincarnations?" He asked for clarification.

"To an extent yes" Yugi replied. "Along with another friend of mine by the name of Isis and… maybe one more" Yugi added as he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe?" Daigo replied with a questioning tone.

"I'm not really sure, but I think there is one more." Yugi replied.

"Who is it?" Daigo asked. He had a very urgent desire to learn who the other reincarnation was. He wondered if they were in any danger since they could have a link to the source of Yugi's power.

"I think…" Yugi began before he turned his attention to his cousin's busty blonde partner. "It may be you Mana." He concluded.

Yugi earned wide eyes of disbelief from every person in the room, except for Ryou who already shared his suspicion. Yugi's friends then studied Mana, and slowly realized she did look somewhat familiar.

"Me?" Mana asked as she pointed to herself.

Yugi nodded in response. "I think you may be the reincarnation of an ancient magician." He explained. Yugi then reached into his signature deck box and pulled out a particular card and handed it to Mana. "Her name was Mana, The Dark Magician girl." Yugi explained.

Mana looked at the card Yugi gave her, and her face almost instantly went blank of any emotion. The card featured a girl in a magical outfit, with a somewhat seductive smile, sitting on a large stone ring with Egyptian hieroglyphs written on it. The girl on the card could easily pass for Mana herself. In fact the more Mana looked at the card she realized all of the similarities they shared, and she found it rather unsettling.

Daigo grew concerned for his partner. For all the years he has known her he has never seen her wear the face she now wore. He focused his eyes on the card she started at so intently. He was surprised to a figure that was nearly identical to Mana if not interiorly.

"Even your boobs are the same size." Daigo noted.

"Damn it Daigo!" Mana yelled as she delivered a quick slap to the back her partner's skull. "This is no time to be joking." She reminded him.

"It's just an observation." Daigo defended while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bullshit..." Mana grunted before turning her focus back to Yugi. "What exactly does this mean?" She asked.

"To be honest... I do not know." Yugi replied. "I still don't know what my "power" exactly is after all. But I will soon find out what it is, and if there is anything you really need to worry about." He assured her.

"How will you do that?" She asked.

"Isis would probably be able explain a few things. She will be back in Domino on Sunday." Yugi explained.

"Wait... I'm confused..." Jonouchi said suddenly. "If Mana if from another planet, how can she be reincarnated from someone who lived in ancient Egypt?" He asked.

"That's a... great question..." Yugi replied.

All eyes in the room centered on Mana, who simply lost herself in the card. Mana shook her head, so she could restore focus on the group in front of her. "I was born in Domino city." Mana replied. The group, apart from Daigo, replied with another unanimous expression of shock. "My parents were also union officers. Nineteen years ago they visited Ichijouji Retsu and Mimi on Earth. The night before they left they found a dying woman in the streets. That women held a baby in her arms." Mana confessed. "The woman made my parents Iga Den and Lilly swear they would make sure the child found a good home. Whoever that woman was my birth mother." Mana said.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up." Otogi added quickly.

"What's to be sorry for?" Mana asked. "My mother loved me, and did what was best for me." Mana reminded him. "Plus if I was never adopted..." Mana said before she grabbed Daigo's arm. "I would've never met Daigo."

"Well don't worry Mana." Anzu said. "Will be sure to fight out what all this egyptian stuff means. Right Yugi?"

"Right!" Yugi replied.

"Thank you Yugi-Chan" Daigo said on his partner's behalf. Though Mana seemed in control, when she held Daigo he knew something was off, and that sincerely concerned him. Mana had stared death in the face numerous times and had never blinked. Daigo knew it must be significant if Mana was actually scared of something. Daigo began to think it may be best for all of the people on board if this day came to an end. "It's starting to get late in Domino around now." Daigo noted. "We should probably get you guys back, before people worry about you." He said.

"How are we going to get back exactly?" Jonouchi asked.

"Follow me to the teleportation bay." Mana instructed. "I'll send you back easily." She said proudly. A small smile found its way to Daigo's lips. No matter what Mana would almost always tend to those who needed help with a kind smile and cheerful disposition. Daigo was reminded of all the times during their training together when Mana would put aside her own discomforts and hesitations just to support him. Daigo never knew what he did to deserve her, but he thought it was better not to question it.

"You better stay here for a little while longer." Mana advised Ryou.

"I understand." Ryou replied.

"You guys go on." Daigo instructed. "I'll keep Ryou Company." He assured them. "But before you go I want you guys to remember something. DaiMaku is most of the most powerful terrorist organizations in the galaxy. They operate mainly by using fear to cripple their opponents. If you fear them you are only letting them win. So be weary, but do not fear them. Be cautious but, do not fear them." Daigo said the same as a teacher, a war general, or a president would. He was serious, collected, calm, and most of all sincere. "I would usually say something about not being afraid to turn to each other at this point but since you guys are all glued at the hip I think I'll just save my breath." He finished before the room filled with laughter.

Yugi and Anzu had a brief reflection on their childhoods, and Daigo's ability to almost always be able to lift their spirits, no matter how bad something would appear before them. It was one of their favorite qualities about him, which they knew their friends soon would come to appreciate.

Mana of course felt the same as both of Daigo's childhood friends. It was one of the qualities she appreciated most about him, and was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. During the times when training became too much she felt as if Daigo was always right there to support her, and make feel as if everything was going to be okay. Even if every once in a while he would drive her insane, she knew it was true love.

Soon after a few thanks and goodbyes Mana led the five able bodied teens out of the medical day, and Daigo turned his attention to Ryou.

Needles to say Ryou was glad the two of them were alone.

"How are you feeling?" Daigo asked his fair haired friend.

"I'm alright." Ryou replied happily. "How did you fix me up so well?" He asked.

"I would explain, but I think the details would bore, and possibly disgust you." Daigo replied.

"In that case I would rather not." Ryou replied and exchange a small laugh with Daigo. "Thank you for saving me." Ryou added.

"It's my Job to protect and serve, so there is no need to thank me." Daigo replied. "Plus I… made a promise I don't plan on breaking." Daigo said.

"A promise?" Ryou asked.

"I promised a white haired girl that when I came to earth I would find her brother." Daigo explained.

"Amane…" Ryou whispered.

Daigo nodded. "Yes" he said.

Ryou reached over to the small table by his hospital bed where Amane's necklace rested, and took a soft hold of it. "I… can't believe she is alive." Ryou said as he gazed at the cheap jewelry. "My little sister is alive!" Ryou exclaimed as he griped her necklace tightly in his hand.

"You are so her brother." Daigo laughed.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

Daigo chuckled, "Your mannerisms are nearly identical." Daigo began. "And when you laugh I see Amane all over your face."

Ryou blushed in response "My family said stuff like that all the time. My mom used to say we were twins born 3 years apart." Ryou said with a light laugh. His smile then slowly faded. "I just wish she could was have seen Amane again." He said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Daigo began. "From what Amane told me, she was a wonderful person." He said.

"She was really great to us." Ryou replied as the happy memories of his mother began floating in his mind. "You and Amane must be very close." Ryou noted. "She wouldn't tell you all of this unless you two were." He added.

"I've been taking care of Ama-Chan." Daigo replied.

"Ama-Chan?" Ryou replied with a quizzical look.

"Yeah" Daigo said with a light blush of his own. "I've have been calling her that for years now." He explained.

Ryou heard the comment and slowly came to realization that he was so excited that his sister was alive, he never asked how. "So… how did she survive? And... how exactly did she wind up on another planet?" Ryou asked.

Any blush or joy that could have been seen on Daigo's face disappeared after the question escaped Ryou's mouth. He turned his attention to the window, and began walking toward it.

"Five years ago," he began as his right foot passed his left. "A rag tag team of DaiMaku agents slipped through galactic patrol regiments and made it to earth. Their goal was to find young humans who were pure of mind, body, and soul." Daigo explained. "Hospitals were one of their favorite locations. When your sister was taken to the hospital after the crash... she was chosen." Daigo reveled as he became nearly face to face with the glass window. "The DaiMaku have the technology that grants them the ability to take the shape of any human, after they come in contact with a certain amount of their DNA." Daigo revealed. "The Union deduced that one member of the DaiMaku must have used this power to impersonate your sister, and sacrificed himself while his comrades kidnapped her without a trace." Daigo explained.

"But... why?" Ryou replied. "What would they want with her?" Ryou asked.

"To this day we are not sure." Daigo answered. "We were never able to collect any significant intel." Daigo turned back to Ryou. "Lets just say they didn't have any good intentions."

Ryou turned his head away from Daigo. "Did anything happen to her?" He asked.

"She didn't eat well for a couple of days." Daigo answered. "But that was all," He promised. "A Galactic Union scouter ship intercepted the ship about a parsec away from Bird. The team on board the ship had Ama-Chan safe within six minutes of boarding the ship. She had no injuries, or any infections, but she had one hell of an appetite." Daigo added.

"So... she's been okay?" Ryou asked.

"I've made sure of that." Daigo reveled with pride. "When see arrived The Keiji Academy decided to train her."

"Train her?" Ryou asked. "Like you and Mana?"

"Exactly." Daigo replied. "It was decided that she needed the skills to protect herself, in case DaiMaku ever tried to find her again. It was decided that Amane needed someone close to her own age to monitor her progress, and provide any additional training."

"So you were assined?" Ryou asked.

"No." Daigo replied. "I volunteered."

"Oh!" Ryou replied. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't just sit by." Daigo explained. "I grew up with the knowledge of Bird, and prepared for my new life there, and I barley adjusted. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have been forced there." Daigo said before a pause. "And... I didn't really have too many friends in my early years." Daigo confessed. "I couldn't relate to any of the other kids there, so when another earth kid came along I thought I would finally find a friend." Daigo chuckled. "Little did I know I would find a lot more than that."

"Eh... What exactly does that mean?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"I just meant she became my best friend, and more like a sister to me over time!" Daigo said defensively with his hands waving in front of his chest.

"Oh... I see" Ryou said with a touch of embarrassment. It had been so long he forgotten how protective he could be.

"Anyway," Daigo continued. "She's proven to be one of the most capable young minds the Union has to offer. There has never been a case of somebody mastering technological studies so quickly. She made headlines as the youngest person ever to work as an assistant in the weapon and defense development lab."

"My god!" Ryou replied. "I'm... I'm so proud!"

"You should be." Daigo replied. "Come her birthday she'll be eligible to leave the planet, and I'm already arranging her voyage here."

"Really?" Ryou exclaimed. "I would hug you right now, but I'm afraid it might hurt."

Daigo smiled. "I'll take a rain check on that."

* * *

><p>While Daigo was finishing his conversation with Ryou, Mana and company entered the teleport bay. Mana made her way over to the main console next to the pad at the center of the room, and began typing.<p>

"Just to be clear there aren't any side effects of teleportation right?" Otogi asked hesitantly.

"Only an increased chance of testicular cancer." Mana said as she began entering the proper codes into the console.

"What!" The male population of the room screamed.

Mana quickly burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding!" Mana said while rage consumed those she frightened. "There we go." Mana said as the teleport began to glow. "We're ready to begin. I'll send you each back one at time. Who would like to go first?"

Mana's question was met only with silence. "Really?" She asked. "Am I going to have to pick for you guys?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go!" Jonouchi said. "If this hurts I swear..."

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Mana replied. "We teleported you up here didn't we?"

Jonouchi didn't say much else before he stepped on the pad. All Mana needed to know is where he lived. After she knew that Jonouchi disappeared in a flash. Honda and Otogi followed after Jonouchi. Each of them offered their thanks before being whisked away be the power of the machine.

"So who's next?" Mana asked the two remaining teens.

"You can send me back." Yugi replied before he turned to Anzu. "I'll see you in the morning." He said.

"Yeah you will!" Anzu said happily. "Be safe." She let escape her lips before Mana sent Yugi back to the Kame Game shop. She let out a sigh mixed with disappointment and sadness when Yugi was was gone.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked.

"I just..." Anzu began. "Wish I could have said more."

"What more did you need to say?" Mana asked curiously.

"I... didn't need to say anything." Anzu explained.

"So you wanted to say something?" Mana asked with a small grin.

Anzu blushed. "Yeah."

Mana let out a small chuckle. "So what did you want to say?"

"I... don't really know." Mana confessed.

"You should think about it then." Mana said. "Once you know what you want to say it will flow better.

"Right." Anzu replied. "Uh... Mana."

"Yes?" Mana said.

"You and Daigo are a couple right?" Anzu asked.

"Unfortunately." Mana said jokingly.

"Uh...how did that start?" Anzu asked uncomfortably.

"You mean how did we started dating?" Mana asked.

"Yeah... sorry." Anzu replied.

Mana let a laugh. "You don't have to be sorry!" Mana exclaimed. "How about this," Mana began. "I'll send you home now, and maybe tomorrow I'll tell you all about it?"

"That sounds fun." Anzu replied.

"I'm glad." Mana said.

* * *

><p>As Anzu and her friends returned home and welcomed the day's end, somewhere in Domino City work had just begun.<p>

A heavily armored and caped cybernetic solider walked through secret caverns with two crushers by his side. His every footstep echoced off the narrow makeshift walls, just as the lights on his chest filled them with color. Even in the dim lighting his black plating still managed to shine. He soon approached a door guarded by two more crushers. They offered him a salute and let him enter. Inside the room there wasn't much save a few electronics, the DaiMaku emblem above a few screens, and a throne turned towards those screens.

The cybernetic solider offered a salute though no new eyes acknowledged it.

"Speak..." Said a voice emanating from the throne.

"Grandmaster," The cybernetic began. "We have finished the modifications to the recently acquired earth technology. We should be able to create an army unlike anything the galaxy has ever seen."

"Very good general." The voice replied.

"Sir," The general said hesitantly. "What of the appearance of Gavan?"

"Only a minor setback. With our new technology this new Gavan won't be able to stop us from absorbing the power from the earth child." The voice said as images on the screens changed solely to those of Yugi.

"What is your next command?" His general asked.

"Begin the proceeder on the agents." The Grandmaster responded. _Soon enough my destiny will unfold _The grandmaster thought as his fingers ran across Yugi's image. _You will be mine. My little key. _

* * *

><p>つづく<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Uchuu Keiji Gavan which belongs to Toei.

Muto Yugi Vs Uchuu Keiji Tamashii:

Chapter 9: Affection And Attention

After the events of the preceding day, Yugi and his friends were more than grateful to be attending school, and be in healthy condition. Even though they would all like to forget about the events that transpired, it seemed every student in Domino High was talking about what happened. They all recalled where they were they heard about the attack, and the very few who were there, mentioned how they hid. Only one or two mentioned the shining silver hero who fought off the threat. Many students didn't know what to believe, and the massive influx of media coverage couldn't offer up any details, only rumors.

The man at the forefront of these rumors was Seto Kaiba. Many media outlets speculated that perhaps the technology stolen from the Kaiba corp labs played a part in the attack, however no one at Domino would be bold enough to ask the brown haired teen about this, or talk about it in his presence. That is... except for one man.

* * *

><p>Daigo waited as patiently as he could until psychology, however given the fact he found each course incredibly easy, he was left with a lot of time for his mind to wonder. As he sat in chemistry he started staring at Ryou's empty chair. Daigo thoughts effectivly shifted away from Kaiba. He wasn't worried about Ryou since he knew his friend would be feeling one hundred percent by the end of the day, and in actuality he was thinking about the other Bakura he knew. Daigo felt a little bad since he never got the chance to contact Amane last night, but at the same time relived he didn't have to speak with her. Daigo didn't want to tell Amane that her brother was in a hospital bed. Now that he didn't have to tell her that, he was excited about contacting her.<p>

Daigo told Ryou the truth about his relationship with Amane. They were close, almost siblings, however there were some details he left out. Daigo couldn't bare to tell Ryou that he and Amane once shared something psychical. The memory was still very fresh in Daigo's mind, and a very strange feeling would overcome Daigo whenever it resurfaced.

**Flashback:**

One year ago Daigo was desperately trying to win the heart of his blonde, green eyed, voluptuous classmate. They were very friendly and even casually spent time with each other, but Daigo didn't know how to advance their relationship to the next level. Like with most of his problems he turned to his slim, pale skinned, white haired, blue eyed friend for advice. One night he decided to pay a visit to the Amane's dormitory, the dormitory reserved for only the brightest minds of the Keiji Academy.

"Oh!" Amane said as she answered the door to her room. "Hey Daigo." She said happily.

Daigo couldn't help but notice that Amane answered only in a bathrobe, and that she was still in the process of drying her hair.

"Hey," Daigo began. "If I caught you at a bad time I can just come back later." He said.

"Don't be silly!" Amane replied. "Come on in!" She said as

"Maybe I should just go..." Daigo said hesitantly.

Amane playfully groaned in response. "Come on," she said as she pulled Daigo by the arm, into her room. "Have a seat." She said as she locked her door.

Daigo awkwardly made his way to the couch in the center of her room, and gingerly took a seat. He was always surprised by how clean Amane's room was. She was only thirteen but she had the organization of a twenty three year old.

"So what's up?" Amane asked as she continued to dry her hair.

"Not much," Daigo replied. "I was just wondering if I could talk you for a little bit."

"You know you always can!" Amane replied in a happy tone. Daigo offered a soft smile in response. "Hey," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Daigo replied with a false sense of surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"You usually make yourself much more at home whenever you visit." Amane noted. Since Daigo has been looking after her ever since she arrived on Bird, he mad a habit of visiting her quite a bit. "Why are you being so reserved?" Amane asked her raven haired friend.

"I don't know." Daigo replied.

"I think you do." Amane said as she sat on the foot of her bed. "So talk."

"Ok." Daigo replied. "It's just that I... need your help." He confessed.

"With what?" Amane asked.

"Well..." Daigo began nervously. "There's this girl..."

"Oh Now I see what's going on!" Amane said.

"I was just wondering if you could give me some advice." Daigo finished.

A silence existed between them for only a few moments, but for Daigo, it felt like eons. "Ok" Amane began. "But first," she said as she rose from her bed, before moving towards Daigo. Once she was in close enough range, she delivered a quick slap to his face. "Loosen up." She commanded. "It's only me."

As Daigo rubbed his cheek a smile graced his lips. "I dare you to do that again." He said playfully.

"Normally I would, but for now you need help." Amane said, even though she would have enjoyed another one of the play fights, and wrestling matches she and Daigo frequently had. She returned to her bed as Daigo began speaking.

"So, what should I do?" He asked.

"First you need to tell me her name." Amane reveled.

"Why does that matter?" Daigo asked.

"Because If I'm going to help you, I need to know who we are talking about." Amane explained.

"Uh fine." Daigo replied. "Her name's Mana."

"Blonde hair, big tits?" Amane asked.

"You know her?" Daigo asked with honest surprise.

"She's my mentor." Amane laughed.

Daigo gasped. "Really?" He exclaimed. Daigo had forgotten all about the program that allowed upper level student to mentor the lower level ones. He didn't have the classroom grades necessary to take on a pupil so it escaped his mind rather quickly after he learned it. "This is too good to be true!" Daigo exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Amane asked.

"You can help me!" He exclaimed.

"With what exactly?" Amane asked playfully.

"If you put in a good word for me I'm sure she won't say no!" Daigo explained excitedly.

"Now who said I would do that?" Amane reminded him.

Daigo's excitement quickly faded. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I never said I wouldn't." Amane clarified. "But you can't just assume I will." She said playfully.

Amane let out a surprised gasp when Daigo dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "I'll be forever in your debut if you help me." He said. Though Amane tried to control herself, she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" She cried in laughter. "How desperate are you?"

"I wouldn't use the word desperate..." Daigo said with a blush on his face as he rose to his feet.

Amane was somehow able to control herself to the point she could speak again. "Okay," She began. "If you answer a question for me, I'll consider helping you."

"Shoot," Daigo said as he returned to the couch.

"Why Mana?" Amane asked simply.

Daigo took a deep breath before he answered. "Because... when I talk to her something feels... different... I-In a good way." He began. "I like her making laugh, and I like being around her." He continued. "When I look at her... I feel something I can't explain. I've been attracted to girls before, but never anything like this."

Amane was reading Daigo's expression, and listening quite carefully to his choice of words. "Well," Amane began. "Since you're not hunting for a booty call or anything, I guess I'll help you out." She said.

"Really?" Daigo exclaimed. "Thank you..."

"Ah!" Amane said with the rise of her finger. "Before I do you'll have to do something for me." She informed him.

"Oh ok." Daigo replied. "What did you have in mind?"

Amane didn't say anything. She just patted the space on her bed next to her. Daigo took it but for some reason felt uncomfortable about doing so. "Look," Amane began. "Like you, I've been having feelings I can't explain." She informed her raven haired friend.

"What kind of feelings?" Daigo asked innocently.

"Well..." Amane began before rethinking her speech. "Maybe urges would be a better word."

"Urges?" Daigo asked.

"Yeah..." Amane confessed. "You see I don't know... who I'm attracted to."

Daigo was confused at first, but slowly he was able to put the pieces together. "Do you mean you don't know what gender?" He asked.

Amane just nodded.

"I see." Daigo said before a thought entered his mind. "So, how could I help?"

"Have sex with me."

"What?" Daigo screamed as he jumped off Amane's bed. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Amane replied calmly.

"Amane..." Daigo said with a fluster in his voice, and on his face. For him each second began feeling like a lifetime, and air was eluding him. He never thought I moment like this would ever happen. "I can't do that."

"Daigo just relax." Amane insisted.

"I have to go." Daigo said as he headed towards the door. Before he could get very far, he felt a tug on his arm.

"Please stay." Amane said softly.

Daigo sighed. For whatever reason Daigo could never say no to this girl. He knew full well he loved her, but it wasn't the same love a husband felt for his wife. More so the love a brother would have for a sister. For reasons he couldn't explain he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Amane began. "I just need to figure out some of these urges, so I want to..."

"It's not always a good idea to give in to your urges Amane." Daigo reminded her.

"I know, but I don't feel at risk with you." Amane said as she grabbed a hold of Dagio's hand. "I trust you."

"I just don't think this is a good idea." Daigo confessed.

"Why?" Amane asked. "It's a win-win for you."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Daigo asked.

"Because I'll help you with the girl of your dreams, and you'll get laid." Amane said with a smile.

Daigo groaned. Even though he loved it, part of him despised it when Amane would so commonly apply humor to any given situation. "Don't you think you're too young?"

"I know I'm young, but I've matured fast." Amane reminded him. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Daigo couldn't argue that fact. She stood out amongst all other students her age. Mentally, her capabilities matched that of someone far above her years, and Daigo had noticed a particular physical maturity take her overtime, even though he tried to pay as little attention as possible "Don't you think this could really mess up or relationship?" Daigo asked.

"I don't think it will." Amane replied. "Listen, just help me out this one time, and then we'll never have to do it again." Amane asked. "I just want to see how it will feel."

"I..."

**End:**

_"Ring! Ring!" _

Daigo never thought he would be so grateful to hear those school bells ring. However those bells did not break him from his thoughts as he thought they would. He could never explain why but he gave in that night, and he embraced Amane psychically. It was over a year ago, and he still didn't know what he felt about it. He and Amane both had an enjoyable time during it, they never did it again, and surprisingly it didn't change their relationship. They could even talk about it, and there would be no awkward feelings between them, except whenever they would play fight or wrestle, some arousal would occasionally overtake Daigo. Amane usually would just make a joke about it.

Daigo felt bad since Mana wasn't his first as he was hers, but he didn't beat himself over the head with it, what he did beat himself with, was never telling Mana about that night with Amane. He couldn't bring himself to do it, so when the moment came, he lied. He knew Mana would ask how it was, and that is something Daigo never wanted to tell her. It wasn't that Amane was better, in fact, that was far from the truth. Since Daigo was in love with Mana, it made their first sexual experience far more pleasurable than his night with Amane, but he wasn't too sure if he could communicate that to her properly. Daigo could charge into the valley of death with a smile, however the wrath of his lover still managed to frightened him.

* * *

><p>Calculus went by without much incident, and since Daigo didn't have PE that day, he went to the cafeteria. Among the face he recognized only one. A face with sharp features, short brown hair, and cold blue eyes buried in a book. Daigo was glad he wouldn't have to wait any longer, and he wasted no time approaching the table.<p>

"Pardon me Kaiba-San." Daigo said. "Do you have a moment?"

"If you're going to ask about the break in, and the attack on that cheap burger place, then you might as well go right the hell back from where you came from." Kaiba said without lifting his gaze from his book.

"I may have questions," Daigo began. "Or I may have answers."

Kaiba shifted his gaze away from his book. "If your playing a game with me you'r going to be sorry." He growled.

"I don't play unless I have a good hand. May I sit down?" Daigo asked.

"Take a seat." Kaiba said without a change in his expression. He put his book down, and shifted his focus to the only man who ever approached him in the cafeteria. "Now what do you."

"Only that the people who broke into your lab were the same people who attacked Burgerworld." Daigo said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Kaiba growled.

"The heat scaring on the doors to your lab, and the scaring at the attack sight were the same." Daigo explained.

"Those photos haven't been released to the public." Kaiba growled.

"I'm well aware." Daigo replied. "To put in laymen's terms Kaiba-San your dealing with a group of criminals and terrorists, far beyond your ability to combat. The very safety of the planet my be in the balance, so I must know what they stole." Daigo said calmly.

Kaiba snarled angrily before he could speak. "If I don't have the capabilities to deal with them what makes you think you do?"

"Who do you think dealt with them yesterday?" Daigo said with a small sense of pride.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "You're bluffing."

Daigo let out a chuckle. "You're not much of a gambling man are you Kaiba-San?"

"What the hell does that have to do anything?" Kaiba asked.

"You don't bluff when you have a good hand." Daigo explained.

Without changing his expression, Kaiba opened the briefcase by his side, pulled out a folder, and passed it to Daigo. "Here." Kaiba growled.

"Thank you." Daigo said before he began examining the contents of the folder. Although his technological capabilities were not up to par with Mana and Amane, Daigo was still able to follow the blue print, and understand the device depicted on them. "Holograms?" He asked.

"Not just holograms." Kaiba replied. "The most advanced form of holographic technology the world has ever seen!" He exclaimed.

"Impressive," Daigo whispered. "Do you mind if I hang onto this?"

"If you find it necessary." Kaiba replied. "But tell me, how would a group of terrorist benefit from having holograms?"

"Think creatively." Daigo replied. "The possibilities are endless."

"I'd rather take your word for it." Kaiba replied.

"So now you believe me?" Daigo asked with a grin.

"Remember, I'm a businessman." Kaiba said. "You don't get to far in that world without learning to read people."

"Is that pride I hear Kaiba-San" Daigo asked.

Kaiba chuckled. "I guess you can say that. Now is there anything else you need?"

"I think I have enough for now. Thank you for your assistance." Daigo said graciously.

"I don't need your thanks." Kaiba replied coldly. "All I need is you to do is deal whoever the hell it was who dared to steal from the Kaiba corporation."

"Consider it done." Daigo said before he looked towards the clock and realized there was still some time to kill before the bell. When he focused back on Kaiba, the brown haired teen reached for his book. "Should I leave you to your book?" Daigo asked.

"It makes no difference to me." Kaiba replied.

Daigo didn't respond. Instead he placed the folder Kaiba had given him, and pulled out the sheets of paper Mana printed out for him this morning. On the pages were egyptian hieroglyphs, translations, and notes. She advised him that these may lead to the secrets behind Yugi's power. Kaiba couldn't help but glance.

"What class is that for?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"This is for a greater cause." Daigo replied.

"Wait a second," Kaiba began. "Don't tell all of this typed back to Yugi and all of the egyptian crap."

"I can't say for sure if it is or is not." Daigo replied.

"So does this mean Yugi plays a part in this?" Kaiba asked.

"Yugi is what they're after." Daigo explained.

"What?" Kaiba said. "Are you positive?"

"One hundred percent."

_"Ring! Ring!" _

"Listen carefully," Kaiba instructed Daigo as he stood up from the cafeteria table. "Yugi is scheduled to duel this Saturday, but I can't afford another incident. I'm meeting with him today. I want you there."

"I'll be there." Daigo insured him.

"Yugi will give you the information." Kaiba said before he made his way to the cafeteria.

"Have a good day Kaiba-San." Daigo said from his chair.

Kaiba stopped for a second, glanced at Daigo, and then kept walking as if nothing ever happened. Daigo saw the conflict on Kaiba's face. He knew Kaiba wanted to say something, but Kaiba couldn't come up with the words. Daigo's interest in the brown teen only continued to develop.

As Kaiba left, he bumped into Anzu by one of the doors to the cafeteria, and again kept walking without hesitation. Daigo found himself amused by the annoyed look that came over Anzu. She however cheered up when see saw her friend.

"Hey Daigo." Anzu said as she took a seat across from Daigo.

"How are you?" Daigo asked.

"I'm doing pretty well." Anzu replied. Daigo couldn't notice but feel the quick vibration shake the surface of the table.

"I thought having cellphones on during school hours was against the rules." Daigo pointed out.

"I don't usually have it on." Anzu defended. "I've just been texting Mana."

"Mana?" Daigo asked. "When did you get her number?"

"She gave it to me last night before she sent me home." Anzu explained. "She's picking me up after school today."

"Really?" Daigo replied. "Well that's convenient." He muttered.

"How so?" Anzu replied.

"I'm meeting with Kaiba and Yugi after school." Daigo explained.

"What for?" Anzu asked.

"We are going over security for Yugi's next duel."

"Is he going to be okay?" Anzu asked quickly.

Daigo grined. "Don't worry," he began. "I'll make sure nothing happens to your little dream boy."

Anzu blushed uncontrollably as she brought her gaze to the table. "Thank you," she said with a trembling voice.

"Oh course." Daigo replied. "So," he began. "What do you plan on doing with my baby today?"

"My baby?" Anzu asked quizzically. Daigo just nodded with the same grin on his face. "I don't know." Anzu confessed. "I just wanted to talk to her about some stuff, but she said we should have a little fun while we are at it."

"By 'stuff' do you mean..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Anzu said with a straight face.

Daigo began laughing. "It's been stuck there for years my friend, and it won't be coming out any time soon."

"That's not funny!" Anzu replied with a bored expression on her face.

"Who's laughing?" Daigo said in between light fits of laughter.

Anzu just groaned. "I'm going to ask if Mana can help me talk to Yugi about... how I feel." She explained.

"I don't know why you're so shy about it." Daigo said. "What can you really learn from her you don't already know?"

"If you must know," Anzu began. "I was going to ask Mana about your relationship first."

"What?" Daigo replied franticly. "Why?"

A mischievous grin formed on Anzu's face. "Daigo are you nervous?" She said playfully. "By any chance is there something you don't want me to know?"

"No!" Daigo replied. "Ask her anything!"

"Alright I will." Anzu replied.

_Damn it_ Daigo thought. After all his talk about cards, he forgot that it's the most dangerous to bluff when you're nervous.

"This is going to be so much more fun than I thought!" Anzu said gleefully.

Daigo groaned. "Whatever you say." He said with a smile on his face.

Daigo never suspected that while he and one of his eldest friends began exchanging their usual series of playful arguments and laughs, they were being watched from on top of a skyscraper several miles away.

* * *

><p>On the rooftop of said building, two women were observing his every move. Each of their bodies was covered in a material earthlings would describe as latex. No skin other than their faces were shown, however their uniforms so tightly grasped their bodies, every curve, and the size of them, became plainly visible. "So this is our enemy?" One of them asked as the wind knocked her long blood red hair into her face. "Doesn't look like much." She said as she ran her finger across her bright red lips.<p>

"The powers he inherited destroyed Don Horror, and the original Maku." Sternly said her yellow and black haired comrade. He is not be underestimated.

"We should attack now while he's unsuspecting!" The red haired girl exclaimed!

"Akage, General Shirogane told us to observe, nothing more." Her comrade replied.

"Kiiori-Chan, you're no fun!" The red haired girl began. "Think of the praises we would receive! The grandmaster himself would reward us!"

"Quite!" Kiiori replied, even though the idea of being worthy of an extended amount of time with her grandmaster sounded like a fantasy of hers come to life. "If we attack now, there is no guarantee we will succeed, and I will not die because of your ambitions."

"Well, if you are so scared I'll go down myself!" Akage replied, before she a swift slap came across her face.

"Listen to me you little shit!" Kiiori screamed. "I've worked to hard to win the attention of the Grandmaster, and I will not let you ruin my chances!"

"If we just kill this Keiji, the Grandmaster would praise you for taking down his only enemy!" Akage replied. "There is only two of, us and one of him!"

"It won't be enough." Kiiori replied.

Akage groaned. "You have no confidence!"

"I have sensibility!" Kiiori exclaimed. Her voice became distorted by a combination of anger, and her cybernetic abilities. "Why did Shirogane-Sama send me here with you?"

Akage feigned shock, and gasped. "Kiiori-Chan! You're so hurtful!" Kiiori only growled in response, and shifted her gaze toward the school. Through her super enhanced vision, she was able to see Daigo as if he was only a few feet away from him. Her focus was disrupted by a pat on her back. "How about this?" Akage began. "We teleport right into the building, and nab the child, before the Keiji even realizes we are there?"

"And what if the Keiji has placed a tracking device on the child?" Kiiori replied.

"One Keiji can not take on the full force of DaiMaku!" Akage exclaimed.

"Yes, but the him and his hundreds of reinforcements can." Kiiori reminded Akage. "We have our orders for a reason. Only when we become strong enough to defeat the Keiji, can we harness the power of the child, and reign supreme over the milky way."

"I... am sorry for doubting you." Akage replied

"You should just be thankful Shirogane-Sama did not here you." Kiiori replied. "For now, Just stay silent and watch.

* * *

><p>つづく<p> 


End file.
